<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>BL DRABBLES by sandyde03</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507475">BL DRABBLES</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyde03/pseuds/sandyde03'>sandyde03</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HIStory2 - 越界 | HIStory2: Crossing the Line (TV), HIStory2 - 越界 | HIStory2: Crossing the Line (TV) RPF, HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV), HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Car Sex, Couch Sex, Idiots in Love, Insecure Xia YuHao, Kid Fic, M/M, Romance, Sex in a Car, Sexual Inexperience, Shower Sex, gay volleyball players, getting out of prison, horny boys, insecure Shao Fei, insecure Tang Yi, reality of being parents and how is affects the body</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:22:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyde03/pseuds/sandyde03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of short BL themed drabbles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Meng Shaofei/Tang Yi, Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt, Qiu Zixuan/Xia Yuhao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tang Yi/Shao Fei- car sex after prison release.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nothing belongs to me.</p><p>I just wanted to write car sex and horny guys fooling around. </p><p>Forgive me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tang Yi gets out on ‘good’ behaviour after spending 4 months in jail. He had no doubt his lover and his sister had something to do with the shortened time. The four months had been painfully long because he couldn’t touch Shao Fei. They do get moments together behind glass walls during visiting times,which are a blessing and a curse, because he can see his stupidly stubborn cop boyfriend but he can’t touch him and it’s bittersweet. The week he finds out he is getting out is torture. Mostly because he knows he is getting out and he will be putting his hands and body on his lover sooner than he though possible. </p><p>Shao Fei visits two days before he is due to be released promising to be the one who picks him up. Tang Yi manages to restrain himself from trying to break through the glass separator and focuses on the blush on Shao Fei’s cheekbones. He makes sure to stress that he wants the car Shao Fei drives to be prepared accordingly. Shao Fei’s face is one of confusion at first. Tang Yi gives him a look that speaks levels, dark with promise. He regrets it because it looks like Shao Fei is the one who wants to break glass when he gets what the former gang leader is hinting at as he bites his lip and turns a pretty red. Their lust is broken when the prison guard called out ‘Your time is done. Prisons against the walls. Visitors up and out”. </p><p>He is torn between wanting to thank the guard from stopping them both before they do something stupid and hating the man because he has to say goodbye to the man hidden from him behind the glass. </p><p>He nearly gets into three fights but manages to pin all men to the floor and whisper “I’m getting out and you are not stopping me”.</p><p>He gets a bruise around his eye from the third guy but thankfully everyone else leaves him alone after he takes the three out before prison guards are called. </p><p>He packs his stuff quietly and goes through his paperwork quickly. He waits heart beating a mile a minute because there is only one door left between him and what belongs to him. He of course wants to hug the grinning man as soon as he sees him but reframes, taking his hand and pulling him away from the prison entrance instead. Once he touches the smaller man with his whole body he won’t be able to let go and he wants to be away from prying judging eyes, to take the man apart slowly and with reverence. </p><p>They make it to the car before Shao Fei stops dead in his tracks to stare at his mouth then scanning his face, frowning at the light bruise that adorns his left cheek. Tang Yi feels the heat in his belly and knows he will have to explain but he manoeuvres the officer into the car. </p><p>“Explain later. Drive now”.</p><p>Shao Fei nods looking slightly dazed after being manoeuvred and the former gang leader smirks like the devil because apparently his hands on Shao Fei seem to rob him of words and it’s GLORIOUS. </p><p>Shao Fei shakes himself out of the daze but keeps his none driving hand intertwined with Tang Yi. Tang Yi squeezes their intertwined fingers after they are 20 minutes out of the prison. </p><p>“Pull over” he says and he can feel Shao Fei start to shake ever so slightly. He looks at his face but there is no fear, no worry. Just desire mixed with anticipation. </p><p>“Another 25 minutes and we will be home.” Shao Fei reminds him. Like he needs to be reminded. He has waited 4 long lonely months and he will have Shao Fei gasping and squirming under him NOW so god help him. He isn’t waiting. </p><p>He says as much, stressing the ‘long and lonely’ part knowing Shao Fei missed him just as much. He internally smirks when Shao Fei curses, pupils blown, as he drives off route to park the car near some bushes. No-one will disturb them here. </p><p>He lifts the hand he holds to his mouth to kiss Shao Fei’s knuckles, a promise to what yet is to come. </p><p>“I’ve missed you. Let me.” </p><p>Shao Fei breathes out and nods undoing his seat buckle. Tang Yi reluctantly drops his hand and in a voice deepen by his need commands Shao Fei. </p><p>“Back seats. They go back don’t they?” </p><p>Shao Fei nods and crawls into the back of the car pulling the seats down. Tang Yi can see how affected he is, flushed with the hard outline of his cock straining against his tight jeans. </p><p>Tang Yi feels on fire but manages to ask “Lube? Condom?”when Shao Fei has the backseats done. </p><p>Shao Fei motions to the glove compartment and Tang Yi takes a moment to use his best ‘do as I say’ gang leader voice. </p><p>“Pants off. Keep your shirt on”. </p><p>Shao Fei nods and starts unbuckling. Tang Yi isn’t going to fuck him here in the car. No, he wants Shao Fei spread out naked and comfortable on his bed so he can take his time. He has lots and lots of things he plans to do to make Shao Fei forget his own name but this stop is just to take the edge off until they can really enjoy themselves. </p><p>He say so to Shao Fei as he gets the supplies. </p><p>“I’m going to make you cum using my hand and mouth.” Shao Fei curses at the blunt statement and wiggles in the seat, cock red and angry already dripping out pre cum. </p><p>“Then I’m going to use your spent body to please me”. </p><p>Shao Fei whines hands reaching out to him and he grabs the supplies so he can crawl into the back seat too. </p><p>“Please” Shao Fei begs trying to derobe him. Tang Yi lets him take on his jacket but refuses to let him take his shirt off too.  </p><p>“I’m going to keep this shirt on and so are you. This will be quick but satisfying.” </p><p>He kisses Shao Fei then,ignoring everything but the feel of him under him. Shao Fei reacts beautifully, straining up for a thousand kisses. Tang Yi is a weak weak man and gives in to the request. They should hurry but it’s impossible to not kiss him now that nothing is stopping him. </p><p>He breaks the kiss eventually however to travel other kisses down Shao Fei’s neck and Shao Fei tilts his neck to give him access. His hands snake down to palm the heated flesh between his lovers legs. Shao Fei curses and grinds up, gasping out his name. </p><p>Tang Yi feels a wave of possessiveness and he can’t help but squeeze just the way he knows Shao Fei likes it. </p><p>“I want to fuck you”</p><p>Shao Fei shudders and begs so beautifully.</p><p>“Yes. Please...” </p><p>Tang Yi pulls away to shake his head and make eye contact with the flushed man beneath him. </p><p>“When we get home I will. I’m make you beg, make you squirm until you think of nothing else but me”. </p><p>Shao Fei jerks in his palm and he arches up at the words.</p><p>“Fuck. You are going to kill me”.</p><p>Tang Yi grins, all teeth. “A beautiful death. You and me. No glass walls between us, no gang members to interrupt us. No calls from your precinct. Just us. Alone in my very big house”. He can’t keep the bitterness and anger fully out of his words. He has missed four months of having Shao Fei in his bed and by his wide, he has missed his sister, missed the comforts he work for because he was stuck in jail. He lost time and he will never get it back. He is pulled back to the present when Shao Fei gasps his name like a prayer. </p><p>‘I might have lost time but today I am a free man again. Today Shao Fei is right here and I can make up for lost time”. He thinks to himself hungry eyes taking in how devastated Shao Fei looks under him, straining up into him. </p><p>He flips the cap of lube he has with one hand and squirts some into his hand to get the next touch he gives to be truly enjoyable.</p><p>He smirks to himself, pleased Shao Fei shudders at the change of touch. </p><p>“It’s been too long” Shao Fei gasps out, almost embarrassed. Tang Yi is pleased honestly. He had no doubt that Shao Fei was loyal and trustworthy with the promise they would be the only ones they shared their bodies with from now on. He did worry about less scrupulous people who might try and hurt Shao Fei because of him however. If he can be drugged then it’s terrifying to think how someone could do the same to this foolish cop. He however never worried that Shao Fei would be unfaithful by choice.</p><p>“This is why I wanted to stop. We both get release we have been craving and then the real fun starts when we get to mine.”</p><p>Shao Fei bites his lip and shudders hard as Tang Yi increases his speed. </p><p>“Come for me, let me see you fall apart.”</p><p>Shao Fei lasts another minute before he jerks and cums into Tang Yi’s hand. Tang Yi has a moment where he briefly considers licking his hand clean, not his favourite sexual act but he would like to try to see how his lover reacts. He is too worked up though and instead smears the spent liquid in his hands against the lowered car seat quickly.  He unzips himself and starts to furiously jerk himself off, the visual of Shao Fei naked and panting with dark passionate eyes piercing him. </p><p>Shao Fei looks dazed which is wonderful to look at as he jerks himself roughly. He groans when Shao Fei reaches a shaky hand out to help. He makes sure to shift closer so when he cums he spills over Shao Fei’s now flaccid cock and the tight muscles of his stomach. He collapses on top of him drained after coming so hard his vision because blurred. Shao Fei doesn’t complain even though it’s clear Tang Yi aimed to cover him with his spent passion. He hugs Tang Yi tightly instead and Tang Yi allows himself to melt into the other man. He has no fear in the mans arms. There will never be a dagger or gun against his back when he is vulnerable in his presence. </p><p>Pulling away nearly kills him but they need to move. He kisses his lover softly, carefully. Shao Fei kisses back with a sweet laziness. He helps him pull his underwear and pants on and zips himself up pleased when Shao Fei frowns slowly as Tang Yi’s body is covered up once more. </p><p>“I’ll drive us home”. </p><p>Shao Fei opens his mouth to mostly complain and god Tang Yi isn’t even a little bit annoyed like he usually is having missed the verbal matches he always end up having with his stubborn lover. </p><p>Tang Yi kisses him quiet before pulling away to say softly “I’ll drive because you look like you couldn’t concentrate even if you tried.” </p><p>Shao Fei looks slightly grumpy at that but Tang Yi just huffs in amusement. </p><p>“You can argue with me but I think I just made you cum your brains out and you need brains to drive”. </p><p>Shao Fei sighs and pouts but Tang Yi ignores him and orders him to side in the passenger seat. He slips into the drivers seat and just before he starts the car he pins Shao Fei with a heated look. </p><p>“You have two weeks off right? Well I am now a free man so I’m driving you to mine and then we won’t be leaving the house.”</p><p>This was the plan anyway but he feels the need to remind Shao Fei of their promise as Shao Fei looks so disappointed they aren’t still in the backseat. </p><p>Shao Fei grins at the reminder and he nods waving Tang Yi to start driving. </p><p>“I promise I’ll keep my hands to myself while you are driving”. </p><p>His responsible boyfriend is very cute. He gives him a heated look before starting the car. </p><p>“The moment I’m not driving however is fair game” is al he says in reply grinning when Shao Fei curses his name in a fond manner. </p><p>‘It’s good to be free’ he thinks as he starts driving toward the city, toward his safe and secure house.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. YuHao Xia/ZiXuan QQui - sexual inexperience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He steals moments in the locker room instead and behind the school hidden by the trees. And for once he is glad his mum works late because, if he is really good during the study sessions, ZiXuan Qui rewards him afterwards in the best possible ways.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wrote this in two days. Please enjoy.</p><p>Nothing belongs to me. I’m just enjoying writing about this gorgeous boys 🤩</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>YuHao Xia was not the type of person to worry. He grew up learning to adjust instead of panic. It’s how he survived while his mum, bless her, worked after his father walked out on both of them. ZiXuan Qiu, on the other hand, worries. He just does it silently behind closed doors. He worries about the team, if they are eating well, are their grades good?, are they getting enough practise? Are they getting too much practise? YuHao Xia had learned to see the signs. He has watched the former volleyball player before he even realised he did it because he liked him. Thankfully ZiXuan Qui never seemed nervous about him, about calling him his boyfriend. Sure there was a period of time ZiXuan Qui was unsure and avoided him after he confessed. That hurt a lot. But he could tell ZiXuan Qui wasn’t nervous, more unsure and unstable by his clear declaration of interest in the injured boy. </p><p>Finally though ZiXuan Qui let him into his heart and arms. And there was not much nervousness after that. There was just calm. For the most part. They were teenage boys so there were embarrassing moments, dressed and undressed. He refuses to stop them from growing closer because of it though. Sure it was embarrassing the first time he came far too soon after getting all worked up because during one memorable study session ZiXuan Qui was nibbling a pen and he got ideas. ZiXuan Qui thankfully seemed thrilled by the premature beak of passion as they kissed and rutted gently after their study session. So he refused to be embarrassed and went to work figuring how to make the injured boy in his arms sees stars. He is delighted to learn how sensitive ZiXuan Qui’s ears, neck and hipbone were. He stores every gasp and whine that spills from the boy flush against him so next time he can ruin him. </p><p>They maintain some class at school. It’s all ZiXuan Qui’s idea. He hisses “after school” whenever YuHao Xia gets a certain look in his eyes during practice. So YuHao Xia tries to reel himself in, not wanting to embarrass ZiXuan Qui or get kicked off the team. He honestly likes volleyball, yeah he started because he at first was forced to, but now he loves the adrenaline and team spirit. He would never openly admit it of course but the team have welcomed him finally (well Jia Jun still doesn’t like him but YuHao Xia doesn’t care much as he knows the other boy is just jealous he has claimed the attention of ZiXuan Qui) and they must sense how invested he is in the game. </p><p>He is infinitely thankful that ZiXuan Qui prefers to be reserved during school hours mainly because he sees how lovey dovey Wang Zhen Wen and Wang Zhen Wu become after confirming their relationship. He is happy for them and all. But he isn’t comfortable being that touchy with ZiXuan Qui, at least not in public. </p><p>He steals moments in the locker room instead and behind the school hidden by the trees. And for once he is glad his mum works late because, if he is really good during the study sessions, ZiXuan Qui rewards him afterwards in the best possible ways. </p><p>They haven’t done it yet though. They are working up towards it, both having discussed their experiences and expectations in a awkward and embarrassing talk where they were both blushing and horny at the end of it. They are getting better at lasting longer (well YuHao Xia is. ZiXuan Qui is working on figuring out how to make YuHao Xia speechless with just his hands....he is making good progress if the last climax YuHao Xia had is evidence to his noble cause). </p><p>YuHao Xia has never been intimate with a boy before, only made out and heavily petted some girls from his last school. He absolutely refuses to discuss any of this with Zhen Wen or Zhen Wu. He googles to better understand what he should be doing instead. He googles a lot. </p><p>Which gives him plenty of ideas how to work up to complete intimacy. He graciously shares these ideas with ZiXuan Qui. He avoids mentioning where he got them from and instead distracts his glasses wearing boyfriend by biting gently on his fingers before hungrily sucking on the abused fingers. ZiXuan Qui’s eyes darken drastically at the feel of YuHao Xia’s tongue slide around his trembling fingers. He pulls off the digits, already worked up and softly says “I wanna try something.”.</p><p>The flush on ZiXuan Qui’s face is obvious as he nods and is all the permission he needs (they had always agreed to be vocal if they were uncomfortable with anything) and YuHao Xia is really glad that he isn’t the only one who goes slightly crazy during their more lustful moments. ZiXuan Qui nods once he gains his brain cells back. YuHao Xia internally grins because he plans on blowing ZiXuan Qui’s mind, it’s cute that ZiXuan Qui thinks he can keep his cool in any way faced by YuHao Xia’s stubbornness. </p><p>“Pants off then sit upright on the bed.” It’s the best position for ZiXuan Qui’s knee so he doesn’t feel discomfort and pain. </p><p>Usually it’s ZiXuan Qui giving him orders,which no lie, turns him on in a way he did not expect. But tonight is about what he wants ZiXuan Qui to do and dammit it, he will have his mouth on ZiXuan Qui’s dick because he really really wants to blow him. He has been thinking about it and watching videos and if he had any fear he wasn’t sexually attracted to dicks they flew out the window when he jerked off in record time imagining him and ZiXuan Qui doing what the men where doing in the porn clip he watched in his dark room five days ago. </p><p>He can’t help but support ZiXuan Qui undo his pants concerned about his knee, mouthing his ear as he does so. He grins when ZiXuan Qui shudders and curses as he struggles to focus. He pulls away and pants his glasses wearing lover, grinning madly as he does so. ZiXuan Qui grumbles half heartedly as the rough treatment but his cock is hard and straining and YuHao Xia focuses on ‘helping’ him get his boxers off (he may grope the boy a couple of times while he is ‘helping’. Sue him. His boyfriend looks hot as fuck flushed and hard for him). </p><p>He guides him to sit down before tilting his face up to kiss him, taking off his glasses so he can see his boyfriends face unhindered, as he stands between his legs. ZiXuan Qui eagerly accepts his mouth and tongue before pulling away to clutch at him, looking vulnerable. </p><p>“What do you want to do?” </p><p>YuHao Xia grins and drops a hand to palm the hardness that stand to his attention. “I want to put my mouth on you”. ZiXuan Qui’s eyes had fluttered closed at the touch, biting his lip only to widen his eyes in surprise at the words. YuHao Xia is already sinking to his knees when ZiXuan Qui realised what he plans but he doesn’t try to stop him. He can feel the cock he was stroking throb at the words and grins as he gets up close and personal with his boyfriend’s private parts. </p><p>He privately worried that maybe, just maybe, he wouldn’t like getting on his knees or being this close to proof that ZiXuan Qui is a boy but he really had no need to worry. All he wants to do is to see if he can fit all of his boyfriends cock into his mouth and will he taste as good as he looks? </p><p>He strokes the long hot flesh just to watch ZiXuan Qui jerk into his fist and groan. He is thicker but ZiXuan Qui is longer. It’s really fucking hot and all worries about labels like gay, straight, pansexual, go out the window as he thinks about the best way to fit all of ZiXuan Qui into his mouth. </p><p>He leans in and only stops an inch away to say “I’ve thought about doing this for a while” before his mouth is on the heated flesh he works over slowly with his fist. </p><p>The taste isn’t the best, it’s not too bad honestly, but the feel of having ZiXuan Qui inside of his mouth is more than enough to keep his own dick from going soft. The feel of ZiXuan Qui’s hands suddenly in his hair and his shoulder helps a lot too. The sounds his boyfriend makes as he sink to take a little bit more is liquid gold to his ears and he focuses on sucking and twirling his tongue to taste and feel the heated flesh stuffing his mouth. There is a lot of saliva and awkward moments where he chokes a little when ZiXuan Qui thrusts too much but the end result is glorious. </p><p>ZiXuan Qui groans and cums giving him enough warning to pull way so he can see ZiXuan Qui cum, head thrown back in ecstasy. </p><p>He ignores the mess on the floor and pushes his boyfriend back so he can rut against his lax body. ZiXuan Qui tries to stop him offering to touch him like YuHao Xia just did. </p><p>YuHao Xia likes the idea, don’t get him wrong, but he is too keyed up, to desperate to cum to even think about swapping. ZiXuan Qui understands his wordless groans and desperate hands, hugging him close so he can rut against him until he spills in his boxers, moaning long and hard as he does so. </p><p>He expects them both to be a bit shy after moving up on the scale of how intimate they are becoming. So he doesn’t fret too much when ZiXuan Qui stutters and fidgets with his glasses whenever they get close at school. He himself feels quite shy about it too. He can’t stop thinking about it though. He wants to do it again, to get better at it, too learn how to take all of ZiXuan inside his mouth (his boyfriend is hung, really hung) but when they finally get time alone after study he is the one flat on his back pants unzipped with a determined ZiXuan Qui shifting to sit on his lap as he leans over to pin his hands to the pillow under his head. He instantly worries about the injured knee but ZiXuan Qui sinks his teeth into his bicep and says in a deep and warm voice “I wanna do it to you”. </p><p>He has no doubt ZiXuan Qui means to put his mouth on him and he jolts before turning into a hot puddle of heat and need. He would like that very very much and he moans out so much before remembering his last thought “Your knee?”.</p><p>ZiXuan Qui huffs against his left nipple to say “It’s fine” before he starts sucking on the nipple he blew on. YuHao Xia groans fighting to get his hands free. It works and so he curls one hand to keep ZiXuan Qui where he is while the other hand squeezes his right tricep. He is almost pathetically heart broken when ZiXuan Qui puts away from his nipples because holy hell who knew they would be so sensitive?! </p><p>He whines just to show how affected he is but ZiXuan Qui doesn’t return to them. He pulls back and starts to pull YuHao Xia’s pants down, boxers too. YuHao Xia is very eager to help with this because, yes he could probably cum if ZiXuan Qui sucks his nipples and strokes him at the same time, but that is not the plan tonight and he really wants his boyfriends mouth on him like yesterday now that it’s been offered to him. There is an awkward moment he has to shimmy to get his pants off but he is relieved that he must still look good enough to eat because ZiXuan Qui looks like he is a man ready to destroy him where he lies, awkward undressing be damned. </p><p>And ZiXuan Qui is clearly an individual who keeps his promises because it’s totally unfair how good the glasses wearing boy is at taking him inside his mouth. It’s like he has no gag reflex and seems very motivated to make him fall into a thousand pieces. YuHao Xia would follow him wherever he wants to go so he lets himself fall into his touch, gentling rocking his hips upwards to go further into the warm wet heat. </p><p>He fights the urge to cum, wanting this moment to last because nothing has ever felt so good but he can’t help it after ZiXuan Qui starts to experiment with his tongue. He warns the boy between his legs but unlike him ZiXuan Qui doesn’t pull off and lets him cum inside his mouth. He blinks owlishly at the ceiling for a minute, working up the nerve to ask just who has ZiXuan Qui being practising on because there is no way that he got that good from stupid Pornhub videos and quick google searches. The words die a quick death on his tongue when he lifts his head up to see his boyfriend jerking off furiously as he stares down at him. </p><p>He reaches out to help but only gets to stroke him twice before the boy between his legs jerks, cumming long and hard, hitting his stomach and chest with an impressive reach. YuHao Xia should probably be a little grossed out but he really isn’t. He feels owned, branded and he revels in the feeling. He is quick to move when ZiXuan Qui sways slightly and he forgoes sinking into the bed to categorise his emotions to help ZiXuan Qui lay down, cautious of his injury. He kisses the frown off his boyfriends face, not sure what caused it, but eager for him to fall into the blissful after effects of their shared orgasms.  </p><p>It works beautifully as they kiss each other until their mouths are sore. </p><p>Time passes quickly. They move from blow jobs back to hand jobs back to blow jobs then to exploring the parts they have been too timid to touch. He is mortified when once again he cums way too soon after ZiXuan Qui slips a finger to his behind. He is truly grateful that ZiXuan Qui seems almost proud and pleased at his clear and easy excitement, jerking off and spilling his seed against his abs and soft spent cock. </p><p>He never thought that was a kink, cumming on someone until he met ZiXuan Qui. The boy turning man seems to really enjoy it when he gets to finish off on YuHao Xia’s body. </p><p>YuHao Xia is more than eager to offer his body up to him. Nothing feels as good as having ZiXuan Qui use the feel and look of him to get off. </p><p>His life continues, but now he has more friends than he knows what to do with (his fellow volleyball players take him under their group umbrella of friendship which he wasn’t expecting) and a really cute boyfriend who pushes him to study hard then pushes him to see how many times he can cum in one night. </p><p>He never though this was the way his high school life would go down. He is glad of course and really authentically happy that he has ZiXuan beside him. </p><p>But change is enviable as ZiXuan graduation comes closer and closer to being a reality. He knew that ZiXuan would be graduating before him and going off to collage. ZiXuan had reminded him of that fact to warn him that they would be at times seperated if they started dated. He had accepted this as part of the package of dating a senior. He didn’t have to like it though. He thought about hiding his conflicted emotions because he didn’t want to be a spoiled child in ZiXuan’s eyes. It was a sore spot for him. Being younger than his lover. He wished they were the same age. That he was graduating too so they could move out together, go to university together. He never says any of those things, well aware that most couples break up if they get together so young. He hates the idea of ZiXuan growing up without him, becoming an adult before him. What place does he have beside ZiXuan if he becomes a man at University while YuHao is still wearing his school uniform? One day will ZiXuan look at him and instead of giving him a shy soft smile will he frown at all the reminders that his boyfriend is still a child in the eyes of the world? </p><p>He fears that more than anything. What will he do if that comes to fruition? He will have to nurse a broken heart while ZiXuan finds better care and adoration in some swarmy gorgeous unnamed fellow university student. They will get coffee together and talk about things YuHao doesn’t understand yet. The though drives him to distraction, making him spend more energy at volleyball practise. He can’t deal with the idea of ZiXuan being touched by someone else. What if they are better than him? What if ZiXuan compares them and he is found lacking? It nags at his heart and mind and he can’t seem to shake the idea of someone else touching, loving ZiXuan better than him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did u enjoy this? I have a follow up planned. Anyone want more? </p><p>Thanks for reading!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tang Yi/Shao Fei - continuation from chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There is nothing but heated excitement at the suggestion and he makes sure to kiss Shao Fei long and deep as the water washes away their spent passion. They keep kissing until they get to the couch and Tang Yi really likes the idea of a soft bed after the crappy cell mattress he slept on but he likes naked Shao Fei more. He just grunts instead of complaining then nibbles on Shao Fei’s jaw line.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Recommend you read chapter one before reading this. </p><p>Please enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They break the bed. Tang Yi is honestly impressed that 1. They break it and 2. they eventually make it to bed at all. Shao Fei paws at him the moment he turns the engine off after reaching his place, and starts pulling off clothes while nibbling his ear. Two weeks together is not enough he thinks as he tries to open the door as Shao Fei attaches to him like an very handsy and horny octopus. But it’s all Shao Fei can take without serious consequences from his new boss. </p><p>He plans to enjoy those two weeks like they are the last on earth. He fucks Shao Fei in the shower first, hard and desperate. He can’t stop from being possessive and rough. He hasn’t been inside Shao Fei since being in jail and he is too worked up from being denied eating him up whenever he wants. He cums quicker than he would like but makes it up to Shao Fei by jerking him off while still inside him to apologise for his more brutal thrusts from earlier. Shao Fei is putty in his hands for a brief moment before he reboots to his more combative self. </p><p>“If you think I’m done with you for day you are sorely mistaken.”</p><p>There is nothing but heated excitement at the suggestion and he makes sure to kiss Shao Fei long and deep as the water washes away their spent passion. They keep kissing until they get to the couch and Tang Yi really likes the idea of a soft bed after the crappy cell mattress he slept on but he likes naked Shao Fei more. He just grunts instead of complaining then nibbles on Shao Fei’s jaw line. </p><p>“I’m having you this time”. Shao Fei declares to him as he bites down on his neck, sending electricity down his spine to pool at his half hard cock.</p><p>Tang Yi grins and pulls back to see the look of need and determination on Shao Fei’s features. </p><p>“Oh really officer? Should I bend over and spread them?”</p><p>The eye roll he gets in response is very dramatic. ‘God he missed him’ he thinks as he watches his lover’s features turn exasperated. He gets goosebumps however when Shao Fei’s mouth curves mischievously. </p><p>“Turn around”. </p><p>Tang Yi is a new man, on the side of law enforcement now, so he becomes a good citizen and turns although he mourns the loss of being able to kiss his law abiding lover. </p><p>He is quickly distracted by Shao Fei’s hands that move over him guiding him to bend over and clutch the edge of the couch for balance. Shao Fei teases and plays with his chest, his nipples and then his thighs. </p><p>He nearly bites his tongue when Shao Fei drops to his knees to bite his ass. It shouldn’t be that hot. He is just biting. Tang Yi has done more adventurous things in bed before but this is Shao Fei doing it so it’s like it’s all new to him. If Shao Fei wanted to kiss and nibble his ass than Shao Fei better bring his A game because he refuses to cum quickly again like some repressed teenager. </p><p>Shao Fei works him open with long skilful fingers (having pulled lube from under the couch...he really did prepare the house too), enticingly brushing against the ball of nerves that make him swear and push back on his fingers. He is nearly crazy with need when Shao Fei pushes into him, gripping his hip to centre himself. It’s slow at first. Shao Fei makes delicious noises deep in his throat as he slides in and Tang Yi forces himself to relax, to take him. He feels bigger than he reminders, maybe it’s just been so long that he forgot his sweet cop boyfriend, who has on more than one occasion carried groceries for little old ladies across the street, could pierce him so deeply, making him weak-kneed. </p><p>Tang Yi groans displeased however when he needs it faster. He squeezes around the hard cock inside of him and says trying to not sound too breathless “Fuck me like you mean it”. </p><p>He can feel Shao Fei chuckle against his back and turns his head to kiss the smile from Shao Fei’s face as he leans down to hug him from behind. Shao Fei is a stubborn and cheeky as always refusing to increase his thrusts just yet. He kisses Tang Yi instead, while gently rolling his hips which stirs the lava of need in his stomach. It’s not enough though and he is grateful when Shao Fei pulls away to bite his shoulder, eyes heavy and dark. He lets Shao Fei guide him back to clutch the couch as his lover gripes his hips again to start fucking into his heat once more. </p><p>The sound of their coupling is obscene. Tang Yi savours it. He groans out at a particular hard thrust recalling a moment in jail he saw two men fucking in the shower unabashedly. It was common in jail for people to find comfort and heat together. He never participated but he saw those moments and got hard from imagining Shao Fei naked with him in the crappy jail showers. </p><p>He had men approach him when he was incarcerated. Beautiful men, handsome men, feminine and masculine. They offered, seeing his hardness when he caught such moments. He never said yes. They weren’t sweet enough, not combative enough. Only Shao Fei was. </p><p>He is literally slapped out of his thoughts when Shao Fei slaps his ass. He moans, head dropping as electricity corses through him.</p><p>“You better be thinking of me”</p><p>There is a warning in Shao Fei voice, a slight vulnerability. Tang Yi refuses to let any insecurities remain.</p><p>He squeezes the couch he clings to and it all falls out of his mouth.</p><p>“Every night and every morning”.</p><p>Shao Fei’s thrust stutters and Tang Yi finds his voice to speak further, to reassure his lover that he remained faithful, but before he can Shao Fei is fucking into him, dropping to hug him as he does. Tang Yi revels in the sweaty skin to skin contact, enjoying the heavily breathing next to his ear as Shao Fei fucks him like he is a dog in heat. Shao Fei comes first, grinding into him to spill deep inside into the condom. His toes curl at the sensation of the throbbing cock fuck him and he follows Shao Fei into sweet oblivion. </p><p>They talk between the heated moments. No lie they valiantly try to have as much sex as humanly possible that day but they still carve out quiet moments between their sexual escapades to talk. Tang Yi doesn’t know what he will do when Shao Fei returns to work and it bugs him. His adopted sister has changed their organisation into a go to for police to understand how the large gangs run their business. He probably could get a position with her but he wants to stay by Shao Fei’s side more. After many bouts of nakedness and sore muscles from their more adventurous sexual positions he calls her when Shao Fei is sleeping peacefully and safely beside him. It’s 1 o’clock but Zuo Hong Ye answers without delay. </p><p>“I was wondering when you would call me. I knew it would late after you had your fill of your tongzhi.”</p><p>His sister has never discriminated against him because he has had male lovers as much as female and he takes the light teasing without complaint knowing she loves him and only wants to needle him a little for her own fond amusement. She calls Shao Fei tongzhi (comrade -a Chinese term to describe a gay man) with clear affection and no malice.</p><p>“So you forgive me for calling so late?” </p><p>Zuo Hong Ye huffs in fond annoyance. </p><p>“You are lucky I know you so well. I could have arrived without warning earlier when you got out just to ruin your plans to seduce Shao Fei.”</p><p>He is forever grateful that she didn’t. He doubts he would have been in any state to receive her into his house. Shao Fei had been quite adamant to keep his hard and horny all day. There are many many hickies and bruises now littering his body Shao Fei put on him as evidence to that claim. He had thought he was the only one who was pathetically desperate after the forced separation but Shao Fei clearly felt the same and marked him to prove it. </p><p>“Thank you, sister, for not crashing as the worst time”.</p><p>She laughs amused and Tang Yi teases back. </p><p>“I’m sure even if you come Dao Yi would have dragged you back into his presence”.</p><p>He laughs softly at her hissed exclamation of embarrassed. Shao Fei shifts next to him and he is momentarily distracted from teasing her further to pull the officer closer into his arms. Shao Fei sighs in his sleep at the embrace and falls deeper into slumber. </p><p>“...and you aren’t listening to me anymore are you?” </p><p>Tang Yi pulls himself out of gazing down at his sleeping lover to apologise from being distracted. </p><p>There is a moment of silence before Zuo Hong Ye speaks. </p><p>“He has changed you. For the better. You are softer, more verbal.”</p><p>It’s true. Sure in prison he remained cold, dark and imposing to ensure his safety but any moment he thinks about Shao Fei or is near his officer love he feels the ragged edges he developed as a gang leader soften. He makes sure to only be so soft in front of people he truly trusts to ensure no-one gets the impression he is weak. He could not abide by anyone attacking his family, his lover, thinking he was a dog who’s teeth had been filed down to nothing. </p><p>“I am a better man” he agrees. </p><p>“Tang Guo Dong would approve of him.” Zuo Hong Ye says softly, vulnerability clear because she never talks about their adopted father anymore. It’s too painful for her. Her fiancé clearly softened her like Shao Fei has done so to him. </p><p>There is another pause and Tang Yi waits patiently, a true sign he is a change man since dismantling the gang. </p><p>“He was loyal. To you. When you were away. No other man entered that house nor did Shao Fei even invite anyone.”</p><p>Tang Yi grips the phone at the words and can’t help hide his relief, but still a little unsure of her words. </p><p>“Of course he was.” He says in a moment of bravado. He was 99% sure Shao Fei remained faithful but a little voice in the back of his mind nagged him that maybe he hadn’t though. </p><p>Zuo Hong Ye doesn’t let him hide from her. She never has and never will. </p><p>“I know you worried. That even though you both promised to be true I know you have still dark doubts in your mind questioning your worth and Shao Fei’s feelings for you”.</p><p>His sister knows him better than anyone. It’s incredibly annoying. </p><p>“Don’t listen to that dark fear. He really does care about you, it’s not just lust or adrenaline from all you have both been through”.</p><p>Tang Yi’s eyes fall to the man sleeping in his arm, warm and safe there. He feels those things too. But that fear of not being enough, of his past, of the blood he has splattered on his white marble floor ruining everything exists in his mind still. </p><p>“I asked him point blank if he would wait for you for the 2 years you were supposed to serve. This was before I figured out the loopholes to get you out in 4 months.”</p><p>Zuo Hong Ye has always been blunt when it came to the important things in life. </p><p>“There was no hesitation. No pause of thought. Just a yes”.</p><p>Hearing it come from her matters to him. She kept an eye of Shao Fei because he asked her too and she would know if the policeman had strayed from his promise of fidelity. </p><p>“Thank you” is all he can respond with but it’s always been enough for Zuo Hong Ye. </p><p>“Sleep, brother and take comfort in sǎozi’s arms. I’ll look into a job opportunity for you close to him”.</p><p>Tang Yi thanks her again before hanging up. Shao Fei shifts in his arms allowing Tang Yi to shimmy down to be face level with Shao Fei. He encourages the man in his arms to curl into his embrace once he is comfortable. He drops a kiss to his cheek before sleep takes me, heart lighter now Zuo Hong Ye addressed his nagging thoughts. </p><p>He gets a voice message from his sister when he starts making breakfast the next morning. Shao Fei is showering so he puts it on speaking phone and listens. The chief of police has an interesting job opportunity she wants to run by him. Tang Yi is interested so he texts back ‘Give her my contact details’ before pushing his phone away on the counter to give all his attention to his smiling lover when he joins him in the kitchen. </p><p>They play fight over how to decorate the omelette and Tang Yi knows that while where his professional life is going might be up in the air he has security with his relationship with Shao Fei.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have more planned. Who wants more?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Tang Yi/Shao Fei-continuation from Ch 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“A successful endeavour?”</p><p>Tang Yi wants to chuckle sexily but his mind is still goo. </p><p>“Mission accomplished. You seduced me” Is what comes out and Tang Yi has no pride anymore apparently.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again I wrote this in like one day. While googling character names so I don’t f anything up too much. </p><p>I’m half proud or myself and half judging myself for this smut 😂😂😂😂</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One week into their bubble of sex, food and more sex Tang Yi gets a call from the Chief of Police. It goes to voice message like most of his calls as he is usually too busy pampering and following Shao Fei around. He didn’t ever think he would that guy but Shao Fei must have a magnetic pull he is weak against. He just likes being in the same room as him, even if Shao Fei is on the phone to Zhao Li An or  Hong Ye while paying no mind to him. </p><p>He thinks it’s probably normal, given his jail time. Thank the gods he has never been clingy though, never trying to lay all over Shao Fei or demand his full attention. He hates clingyness. It’s one of the reasons they work so well together. Shao Fei never demands attention or proof of his affection from him. </p><p>They haven’t talked about his time in prison. He knows it’s due. That he should breach the subject with Shao Fei because he is sure he is concerned about his time in jail. Tang Yi just wanted some time to enjoy Shao Fei without that heaviness. He will make time to discuss what needs to be said. </p><p>But in this moment he pushes the thoughts away noticing the missed call. He is about to reach for his phone when Shao Fei declares after hanging up on his fellow officer “Zhao Li An and Jack are coming over for dinner tomorrow”.</p><p>Tang Yi, being himself (aka a brat), raises an eyebrow and asks “And this was just decided without the owner of the houses approval?”.</p><p>Shao Fei, who looks lovely with his stubborn stray hair poking up as he lounges on their couch, levels him a look.</p><p>Tang Yi does not grin, but he kind of wants to. </p><p>“I’ve been living here for 6 months. Are u suggesting I’m a guest without rights?”</p><p>Tang Yi feels his mouth twitch but absolutely refuses to break. </p><p>“A guest? No. My live-in-lover however? That sounds better.”</p><p>Shao Fei’s eyes crinkle at the statement and he pulls himself up to waltz over to him where he sits at the other side of the couch. Tang Yi shamelessly admires the marks he put there that are on display as the shirt Shao Fei wears is loose and baggy around his neck and shoulders. </p><p>‘He looks like someone tried to eat him up’ he thinks smiling when Shao Fei climbs on top of him like he did when he ‘seduced’ him the night Shao Fei got out of hospital after getting a wound on his hip. He feels himself react in his tracksuit pants but tries to focus on their ‘argument’. </p><p>“Maybe if you seduce me I might allow those two into my home?”</p><p>Shao Fei huffs but it’s only in amusement. </p><p>“So if I accomplish seducing you, you will be tolerable to them?”</p><p>Tang Yi honestly holds no real grudge towards Jack. Being naive about trusting everyone who works for you when you are the head of a gang  is foolish and his adopted father didn’t raise him to be a fool. There may be a little bit of annoyance. Jack did technically pass information on that he shouldn’t have but the information wasn’t really sensitive nor did it put him or his loved ones in harms way. He doesn’t say this to Shao Fei, far too eager to see his lover seduce him than to spill the beans. </p><p>“Maybe” he replies relaxing into the couch eager for the seduction to go ahead. “Depends on how good you are”.</p><p>The naughty look in Shao Fei’s eyes is delicious and he shifts his legs open to allow him to get better access to his body. </p><p>“Guess I have no choice then, huh?” </p><p>Tang Yi nods solemnly as though it’s royal decree. Shao Fei’s hands settle on his shoulders and leans down. Tang Yi tilts his head up to reach the kiss. Shao Fei kisses slowly, his tongue coming out to ravage Tang Yi’s mouth. He can’t help but reach out and try and settle his hands on his lovers tiny waist when Shao Fei pulls away and tuts, blocking his hands from reaching him. </p><p>“No touching. I’m seducing you, not the other way.”</p><p>Tang Yi’s cock, which was hardening already due to being so close to his lover, fills and stands to attention as his lovers authoritarian vibe. </p><p>“Where can I put my hands then?” He asks, voice already husky. </p><p>Shao Fei grins mischievously and guides Tang Yi’s hands to rest on the back of the couch, spreading his arms out. </p><p>“You can grip the couch, but not me”. Shao Fei declares wickedly, sliding his hands up Tang Yi’s arms to his shoulders then down his chest. Tang Yi’s body reacts like larva is being pumped through him instead of blood. He does as he is told and grips the couch, shifting in the plush leather when Shao Fei’s fingers brush against his clothed nipples. <br/>
 <br/>
Shao Fei seems determined to truly seduce him, dropping his head down to mouth and suck at his neck and collarbone as his deft fingers work open his button upped shirt. Once the shirt is opened Shao Fei fingers trail down his chest tweaking his nipples. He gripes the lounge pillows under his hands hard and the mantra in his head repeats ‘No touching, no touching. He just might stop if you do.’<br/>
 <br/>
And he really doesn’t want his lover to stop. <br/>
 <br/>
Shao Fei licks and bites down his collarbone, to his chest, then sinking down between his legs. He looks down at his lover moving, watching with dilated eyes as Shao Fei sucks another hickey onto his navel. Shao Fei isn’t the only one with marks, they both are covering with passionate marks, proof of each others need to claim ownership. Swift hands shift down to massage his thighs and creep nice and close to the hardness straining against the cotton trackpants. He is automatically grateful that he isn’t wearing his usual get up. He looks gorgeous in them he knows (he has never been humble about acknowledging how good he looks dress up to the 9’s) but the buttons and zippers means slower progress to getting naked and he is all for easy access.<br/>
 <br/>
Shao Fei grabs the waistband and tugs after having enough of teasing Tang Yi’s thighs. The look Shao Fei give him is enough to make him lift his hips and bottom. No words are needed.<br/>
 <br/>
Shao Fei actually licks his lips when Tang Yi’s cock is revealed to him and Tang Yi nearly bites his tongue, holding back from reaching out and touching the seductive demon that is his boyfriend.<br/>
 <br/>
“Is this all for me?”<br/>
 <br/>
It’s a rhetorical question but Tang Yi still responds.<br/>
 <br/>
“Yes. It’s always for you”<br/>
 <br/>
Shao Fei’s eyes twinkle as he reaches out slowly to tap the head of his penis playfully. It’s barely a touch really but Tang Yi still jolts unable to stop himself. Shao Fei’s eyes go dark and Tang Yi just knows he will be a ruined man by the end of this seduction.<br/>
 <br/>
His lover lifts his finger that touched the head of his cock and licks it. Tang Yi squeezes the couch, watching with wide desperate eyes at Shao Fei, who twirls his tongue around the digit that had his pre cum stuck to it. </p><p>He is just about to say ‘fuck it’ and go for his lover because it’s just cruel to be unable to touch him when he freezes at the throaty response to his movement as Shao Fei pulls out the finger he was working into his mouth.</p><p>“No. Stay still”</p><p>Shao Fei’s eyes are dark and commanding and Tang Yi stays hands on the couch although every nerve screams for him to touch. </p><p>His lover grins evilly and rewards him by purring “Good boy”. Tang Yi bites his lip in response half turned on beyond measure, half wanting to put his wicked lover over his knee for saying that. His lust wins out. </p><p>Shao Fei leans in nice and slow to lick up his cock and Tang Yi’s head falls back with a thump against the plump couch. The heat and touch of his tongue is unworldly and Tang Yi is a weak man. </p><p>He grits his teeth when Shao Fei’s hands curl around him, adding to the sensations. The noise he makes feeding his cock into his mouth is lewd. The feel of being swallowed is heavenly. He digs his nails into the couch and prays for mercy. Shao Fei works him with his mouth and delicate skilled hands. He groans, rolling his head to look and immediately regrets it. </p><p>He has had many people between his legs, professionals and amateurs. People caught up in the fantasy of being fucked by a gang leader, people who were paid with cars and jewellery to sink to their knees, men and woman and everyone in between. He has always felt like the one in control. He doesn’t feel like that with Shao Fei. He is nestled between his legs sucking on his cock head looking like he is the one with total and utter control. </p><p>He trusts Shao Fei to give up that control, to be vulnerable enough to not give the commands.<br/>
 <br/>
When Shao Fei meets his eyes to wink Tang Yi knows he is a lost man. He will never find anyone like this silly gorgeous seductive nymph. </p><p>Shao Fei refocuses on sinking down on his cock and Tang Yi squeezes his eyes shut, knowing looking at him will make him blow his load way too soon. Shao Fei doesn’t seem to care about his plan to enjoy the moment. He works the heated flesh in his mouth like he is trying to rip an orgasm clean out of him. </p><p>He can feel his toes start curling and his thighs shaking. Shao Fei hums suddenly and Tang Yi jerk causing Shao Fei to moan and Tang Yi can’t stop his hips from shifting back and forth to sink into the warm welcoming mouth. A finger skates across his thigh to nudge his balls before cupping them and Tang Yi swears eyes flying open to watch Shao Fei grin around his cock. </p><p>The fingers move to sneak behind his balls heading towards his ass and Tang Yi can’t stop from swearing and giving the warning “I’m going to cum!”</p><p>Shao Fei pulls off suddenly halting his orgasm but before he can whine or cry, his lover asks him “Mouth or face?”.</p><p>Tang Yi blinks, totally thrown, like Shao Fei asked him to do calculus while doing a hand stand. </p><p>Shao Fei, the little shit, grins at his stunned expression while his fingers play with the head of his cock like it’s some toy. </p><p>He manages to find his voice thankfully.</p><p>“Face. Please let me..on your face”</p><p>Shao Fei smirks obviously pleased with how ravaged Tang Yi must look, shirt open half hazardously, pants down with his swollen red cock on display between his spread legs. </p><p>“Of course. You asked so nicely”.</p><p>Tang Yi is about to beat Shao Fei for being a sassy seductive ass but his mouth snaps shut when his boyfriend decides that it’s time for him to cum and to cum as soon as possible. The suction of his mouth and his wandering fingers is lethal and Tang Yi just learns to enjoy the ride. He swears and throws his head back again when Shao sucks the head of his dick like a pro and all he gets out is “I’m going to cum!”</p><p>Shao Fei pulls his mouth away to work his hand over him, clearly making sure when Tang Yi cums he hits Shao Fei’s face. He forces himself to lift his head to watch as he erupts, hitting Shao Fei’s open mouth, his cheeks and his nose. He refuses to acknowledge any whimper noise he makes as he watches Shao Fei lick his lips and swallow. </p><p>Shao Fei’s eyes are blazing when he gets up mouth seeking Tang Yi’s as his hand shoved down his own pants to jerk off. Tang Yi barely gets to help before Shao Fei is jerking against him, cumming hard against his thigh. </p><p>Tang Yi is completely undone by the time Shao Fei snuggles into him, wet spots, cum and clothes be damned. </p><p>“A successful endeavour?”</p><p>Tang Yi wants to chuckle sexily but his mind is still goo. </p><p>“Mission accomplished. You seduced me” Is what comes out and Tang Yi has no pride anymore apparently.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did you like it? Want more? </p><p>Hope you enjoyed it!</p><p>Comments give me warm and fuzzy feelings so please leave one so I know what you liked ❤️❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. YuHao/ZiXuan- continuation from Ch 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Their relationship will not be easy. Nothing good is. But he holds to the image of ZiXuan’s smile, the way he looks at him during their intimate moments alone. As long at ZiXuan’s eyes on him, in real life or through pixels, he will be okay. They will be okay.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is becoming bigger than I thought 😅 </p>
<p>Honestly I’m writing from a rough idea of storyline so forgive me if I screw up 😝</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>YuHao caves one night after finishing their study session (the graduation is three months away and he can’t stop himself). He tries to distract himself by massaging Zixuan’s injured knee. He became a pro at this after watching some YouTube videos (and making an appointment with an injury specialist to ensure he wouldn’t hurt his injured lover). </p>
<p>He must be too silent, too caught up in beating himself up for being younger than Zixuan because he blinks in surprise when Zixuan’s long slender fingers curl around his massaging hands. He looks up to see his boyfriend frowning, anxiousness apparent in his features.</p>
<p>“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?”</p>
<p>YuHao drops his eyes to look at their entwined hands and kicks himself for causing the anxiousness that’s clear on his boyfriends face. </p>
<p>“I’m afraid...”</p>
<p>He trails off but ZiXuan prompts him with a squeeze of his hand and soft encouragement <br/>“Of?..” </p>
<p>He finds strength under ZiXuan’s soft gaze and softer touch. </p>
<p>“Of what will happen once you graduate”.</p>
<p>He looks up to see ZiXuan frown further in confusion.</p>
<p>“And what makes you afraid of that day?”. </p>
<p>YuHao lays down to curl into his boyfriends embrace, not feeling man enough to say this without his lovers comfort. </p>
<p>“You will graduate and move on to university and I won’t. I’ll be here at school like a child and you will be living a new life without me”.</p>
<p>He feels hands card through his hair encouraging him to look up at his boyfriend. </p>
<p>“I will still thinking of you as often as I do now. And after just one year you will join me. One year is not long.”</p>
<p>He lets the words sink in before sitting slightly up with his arm to look into his beloved’s face. </p>
<p>“Promise you won’t be wooed by an worldly attractive volleyball players while at university?”</p>
<p>ZiXuan laughs silently at that, eyes crinkled attractively. </p>
<p>“I promise the only volleyball player I am wooed by will be named YuHao Xia”. </p>
<p>He grins at that, pleased before the smile slips away. </p>
<p>“We have to text, and FaceTime every other day. I won’t be able to see you as much and I refuse to be denied.”</p>
<p>ZiXuan’s chuckle is music to his ears. </p>
<p>“I’ll make a schedule. Like I did with our study times. And you will visit me at my apartment so it’s not like you won’t actually see me.”</p>
<p>YuHao huffs dramatically at that before grinning.</p>
<p>“I can visit lots right? And stay some weekends?” </p>
<p>ZiXuan lifts his free hand to kiss YuHao’s fingers softly.</p>
<p>“As long as your mother approves and you don’t cut class or drop your grade average you can come over as much as is allowed”.</p>
<p>ZiXuan takes what he can get and grins at the idea of YuHao having his own place. It means security and privacy. They could walk around naked if they want to. </p>
<p>“Are you feeling better now? Any more worries?” </p>
<p>YuHao is still not looking forward to the change but he knows they can handle it if they work together. </p>
<p>“I’m going to miss seeing you at school. It will be sad to walk the halls knowing you aren’t somewhere around the corner.”</p>
<p>ZiXuan drops more kisses to his fingers tenderly before responding “I will miss see you all the time too. You might get to caught up in volleyball and study and your adoring sport fans you forget about me and then what? I’ll be morose”.</p>
<p>YuHao sits up quickly “That’s not going to happen!”</p>
<p>ZiXuan grins cheekily “You sure?” </p>
<p>He frowns suddenly, looking comically put out while crossing his arms “I heard what some of the rival volleyballs player from White Owl high school were saying about you. They seem eager to get to know you better.” </p>
<p>YuHao huffs at the mention of some other love interest in him.</p>
<p>“I want you. They can piss off”.</p>
<p>ZiXuan looks incredibly pleased and YuHao is glad he shared this worry. It’s nice to know he isn’t the only one insecure. </p>
<p>“You want me huh? Well I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere too far away from you”.</p>
<p>YuHao feels the heat in his belly and shifts so he is sitting on top of ZiXuan, caging him to the bed. ZiXuan looks satisfied at this development, body relaxing, arms automatically settling on his hips. </p>
<p>“So I can have you then, and keep you?”</p>
<p>ZiXuan’s eyes are so very soft when he nods. </p>
<p>He leans slowly down to drop a kiss on his heart shaped mouth. He pulls back to help ZiXuan remove his glasses before he dives back in to kiss his smiling boyfriend. There will be more fears he knows, insecurities that naw at him but right in this moment, kissing ZiXuan is all he needs to shush his mind. </p>
<p>They kiss for what feels like hours, YuHao is keen to relearn every part of his lovers mouth. ZiXuan’s hands become busy though clutching then relaxing against his thighs. </p>
<p>“Take it off” ZiXuan requests pulling back to eye the loose t-short he threw on before ZiXuan came over. </p>
<p>“Only if you take your off too” is his cheeky reply. They both rush to get to half naked. YuHao strokes his fingers over ZiXuan’s chest when it’s revealed to his hungry eyes. ZiXuan is equally affected clutching at his shoulders before running his own hands over the naked chest in front of him. </p>
<p>YuHao starts to feel feverish with need as ZiXuan’s fingers catch his nipple as they explore. </p>
<p>“Pants. I need you naked”.</p>
<p>ZiXuan’s laugher is deep and knowing. </p>
<p>“Take off yours and I’ll take off mine.”</p>
<p>He rolls over to kick his loose fitting track pants off then his boxers and to give ZiXuan room to undress. He stops just as he is about to pull both off his legs when he catches the sight of ZiXuan’s cock half hard. He has seen it a lot as they experimented but it always makes him distracted regardless. He snaps out from imagining it in his mouth or lately more like in him when ZiXuan clears his throat hoarsely. YuHao snaps to ZiXuan’s face and sees the desire there. He finishes underdressing and crawls back to ZiXuan’s side threading his hand into his hair to pull him into an open mouth kiss. </p>
<p>The feel of ZiXuan under him, clutching him, will never get old. It’s too addictive. He feels on fire every part of their bodies touching, brushing against each other. He wants to do so many things to ZiXuan. He wants to fuck him, be fucked by him, learn ever bit about him. He will never be satisfied when it comes to the fit boy under him. He gasps out, breaking their prolonged kisses, when ZiXuan’s hands drag down his back to settle on his waist. He wants them lower he realises. He wants what ZiXuan has been working slowly up to as their make outs get more and more adventurous. </p>
<p>They have discussed ‘roles’, both embarrassed but eager. They both agreed to go with the flow, to switch if they felt like it. He sees no point in labeling himself a ‘bottom’ or ZiXuan a ‘top’. He wants to do everything and ZiXuan had eagerly agreed. </p>
<p>He feels too raw emotionally after their heavy conversation to feel comfortable exploring something they haven’t done before. One day soon they will cross that sex line but tonight he wants to touch ZiXuan and be touched back. He wants to face him , to watch him thrown by passion, to know all ZiXuan can see is him when he touches him to bring him off.</p>
<p>So he does. </p>
<p>After when they are both satisfied he will kiss his boyfriend good bye because he has to leave. They don’t live together and won’t for a while. He dreams of it though. He dreams of falling asleep beside ZiXuan and wake up next to him. Of petty arguments and toothpaste with a missing cap. Of long kisses that don’t end with good bye instead with goodnight. </p>
<p>Their relationship will not be easy. Nothing good is. But he holds to the image of ZiXuan’s smile, the way he looks at him during their intimate moments alone. As long at ZiXuan’s eyes on him, in real life or through pixels, he will be okay. They will be okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thoughts? Comments? General personal advice? </p>
<p>Save me by feeding me comments 😂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Tang Yi/Shao Fei - insecurities con from ch 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tang Yi didn’t think he would ever want children but one day at a photo op at one of the orphanages he donates to he sees a little girl and falls head over feet in love. That’s all she wrote. She is the cutest little thing and he is helpless against her. He didn’t think he would love anyone as much as he did Shao Fei. He had always thought if one day he gets a call saying Shao Fei got in the way of a bullet or didn’t duck fast enough with a knife he would just start existing, half dead as the best part of him had been ripped from the earth. Leaving him nothing but a walking corpse.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So yeah this is just smut.</p><p>Enjoy 😉</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trapped continued </p><p>Tang Yi didn’t think he would ever want children but one day at a photo op at one of the orphanages he donates to he sees a little girl and falls head over feet in love. She is the cutest little thing and he is helpless against her. He didn’t think he would love anyone as much as he did Shao Fei. He had always thought if one day he gets a call saying Shao Fei got in the way of a bullet or didn’t duck fast enough with a knife he would just start existing, half dead as the best part of him had been ripped from the earth. Leaving him nothing but a walking corpse. </p><p>She changed that. He would live for her if he even had to deal with the crushing knowledge the love of his life no longer existed with him. </p><p>They are at first ridicously happy at first. Having Bao in their life has enriched them both in ways Tang Yi never dreamed of. He had been so scared of taking her into his heart, their home but Shao Fei had supported him in every way, looking ridiculously happy as he got cuddles from their little girl. </p><p>One of the unseen side affects for being new parents to a 7 year old was they both have to sacrifice. They were both willing but soon gym sessions turned to child rearing courses. Tang Yi decides to start goihb to the gym again, early in the morning to not disturb his sleeping love or their little girl. Shao Fei however becomes self conscious that while Tang Yi suddenly makes a change to build his muscle up (he is completely clueless that his husband only does it because Jack made a off hand comment about how he was dealing with a friend going through a messy divorce because his partner of ten years cheated on him because he was no longer attracted to him). The thought of Shao Fei not wanting him, growing bored with him was like poison in his mind. It didn’t help that Shao Fei was often surrounded by younger sculptured rookie cops because his presinct was favoured by the rookies coming out of the academy. </p><p>He had seen the way other younger, virile men had stolen glances at Shao Fei, particularly when he was smiling and playing bratty pranks on his senior cops, Zhao Li An always by his side to help. </p><p>So he works on his body, lifting weights and trying not to imagine getting back into shape enough to pick Shao Fei up like he used to to fuck him standing. </p><p>His efforts pay off but back fire at the same time. Yeah he develops muscle and looks better and better but for to some god knows reason Shao Fei seems to almost become resentful towards the gym time. He refuses to talk about why he is in a mood and Tang Yi resents the silence. He hates when Shao Fei is silent and worried. </p><p>It comes to a head in a truly horrible fight. They haven’t been communicating well lately and he should have seen the fall out of both their stubbornness coming. He has planned to be butt naked tonight fucking his husband silly in very creative positions now he has his strength and flexibility back but instead they are fighting. </p><p>Shao Fei is pissed at him for running 5 minutes late to pick their daughter up because he got caught up at the gym. </p><p>“What kind of father forgets his daughter?”</p><p>It’s just words but feeds into Tang Yi’s fears about being a bad father. Shao Fei knows he crossed a line he shouldn’t have instantly but before he can apologise Tang Yi growls furiously at him and turns away before Shao Fei sees just how much the words have damaged him.</p><p>Things are heavy and awkward. He tries to hide his foul mood at work but everyone knows something is up. </p><p>He picks his daughter up after ballet lessons, which is Shao Fei’s parental duty but he has increased his responsibilities after what Shao Fei said to him. Shao Fei’s eyes are apologetic but unsurprised by his presence. </p><p>“I can wait for her. You should go home and rest”:</p><p>He bites out “I’m a good father. I will wait until she is safely home.”</p><p>Shao Fei looks like wanted to say something but Tang Yi ignores him completely to pick his excited daughter up and carry her to the car. Shao Fei follows them silently. Their daughter thankfully is too distanced by a toy in the back seat to notice their coldness. </p><p>Tang Yi almost misses them when were arguing, yelling at each other instead of this crushing depressing silence as two weeks painful go by. </p><p>It all comes a head that coming weekend. Tang Yi drops their daughter at her aunties place for a girls sleep over then head to the gym. He doesn’t expect Shao Fei to be home so when he sees him sitting on the bed waiting for him his heart lurches and tightens. Even when he is so pissed at his husband he is still the most attractive person who graced his bed and his heart. </p><p>He ignores him to wash though, dressing in comfortable clothes before facing his lover. </p><p>“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Please forgive me for being a complete bastard and ever suggestion of you aren’t anything but wonderful father.”</p><p>Tang Yi needs to hear that but the hurt from Shao Fei’s withdrawal from him then those harsh cruel words still grind ice into his bones. </p><p>“I should have just talked to you about what I was feeling but I was embarrassed, petrified that my fears were not ungrounded”.</p><p>They lay on bed and talk. </p><p>Finally. </p><p>Shao Fei spills his truth. About how he had felt when Tang Yi started going to the gym and how a couple of cops at work had teased him that his husband might be done with him, working out for someone else, having grown bored with the softer version of Shao Fei that had been created when their daughter came into their life. </p><p>He reaffirms his desire for the man by pulling him close and kissing him hard enough to bruise his pretty pink lips. His heart still burns because of Shao Fei’s comment about his parenting. It’s a sore subject for him, one that sometimes wakes him up at night just to check of his peacefully sleeping daughter to make sure they are all okay and he hasn’t failed to protect her from invisible dangers. </p><p>But right now Shao Fei needs him. He looks so devastated tears gathering in his eyes and Tang Yi can’t stand those tears. They are unacceptable. </p><p>“You are so good to her, the best daddy she could ever have” </p><p>The cold feeling that settled in his bones melts just slightly and he kisses Shao Fei again. He had missed him, missed the way he melts into Tang Yi’s arms but fights him in his kisses like he wants to devour Tang Yi as much as Tang Yi wants to ruin him. </p><p>They don’t have sex, too emotional from their conversation. Tang Yi honestly doesn’t want to tonight. They will have to work back up to that level of intimacy after being so distant to each other. He kisses Shao Fei stupid instead. Or at least he tries but Shao Fei refuses to fall completely into the heady kisses. </p><p>So they talk. </p><p>“I did it for you, and for our daughter”. Mostly for his husband to be honest but being healthy also means he gets to be present in his daughters life for a long long time if he looks after his health. </p><p>Shao Fei curls his hands into his pj top looking so sad at the emission. That’s not what he was going for. </p><p>“I thought it was because you were bored and then you would fall in love with some fit trainer who didn’t have soft curves and you would see...”</p><p>He refuses to let Shao Fei not finish that sentence.</p><p>“See what?” </p><p>Shao Fei alarmingly pulls away from him suddenly to hug himself and Tang Yi is worried instantly. Shao Fei has never hidden from him, never pulled away to sheild himself from Tang Yi before. He isn’t making eye contact now but the embarrassment and self punishment comes off Shao Fei in waves. The emotions are acid to Tang Yi’s senses. Shao Fei should never look like that with him. With anyone. </p><p>“That I’m not like I was, I am softer now, fuller. You will see me like and I am now once you go back to our old body and you will be disgusted by what you see”.</p><p>Tang Yi feels his lip curl in anger. The ever idea that he wouldn’t want Shao Fei is ludicrous. Shao Fei could turn into a dumpling and Tang Yi would happy eat him ever fucking day. He would make a meal of him. </p><p>He says as much.</p><p>“I will never stop wanting you, needing you. Regardless of how you look or what happens to your body”. </p><p>Shao Fei doesn’t believe him, his body still collapsed into himself.</p><p>“Right. I could gain 10 kg and you would still want me like you do when we were 20 and too attractive for our own good”.</p><p>Tang Yi will not let any of this stand.</p><p>“I’ll be the one feeding you cake by hand if that’s what you want. And you are still too attractive for your own good. I saw you bend over the other day to get something from the lower compartment of the fridge and if I hadn’t been so mad at you I would have put the television on to distract Bao so I could show my appreciation”</p><p>Shao Fei blinks in surprise at the words, and Tang Yi just looks at him, open and honest. </p><p>“Your ass looks amazing with a little meat of it” is what he chooses next to say, mostly to make Shao Fei react and to hopefully lighten the mood. </p><p>Shao Fei doesn’t disappoint, turning red but pleased as he wacks Tang Yi’s chest. </p><p>Tang Yi captures his hand and brings it up to kiss the knuckles. </p><p>“I always want you”</p><p>There are tears in Shao Fei eyes but they are glad tears. </p><p>“Even when I’m a horrible husband who says mean things that aren’t true?”</p><p>Tang Yi shifts so he is inches away from Shao Fei’s face making sure Shao Fei can’t escape from hearing what he says now.</p><p>“Even in your worst moments you are the only thing I want. I am so mad you said what you said” Shao Fei caves a little at the reminder but Tang Yi refuses to let him avoid the subject.</p><p>“But I wanted was you to take it back, I wanted you to apologise. I wanted you to tell me it wasn’t true. I just wanted you. Beautiful men and women could parade in front of me and I would not give them a second look. I’ld be too focused on getting my hands on you and making sure Bao eats her vegetables”.</p><p>It’s all true. All he wanted when Shao Fei had said he was a bad father was for him to take it back, to comfort him. He didn’t look at anyone at the gym focused to driving his body to the limit when they were distant and cold to each other. All he needs in this life is Shao Fei in heart and his daughter safe and happy in his arms. </p><p>Shao Fei takes a ragged breath. </p><p>“I’m sorry for saying it. I promise I don’t believe it.”</p><p>Tang accepts the apology pulling Shao Fei into his arms and kissing him. </p><p>He wakes up stil wrapped up in Shao Fei’s embrace. It’s been a while since they have been intertwined like this because the fight so Tang Yi takes his time to enjoy the feeling of his husband warm and safe in his arms. He was planning on hitting the gym before they had talked but there was no way he is doing that until they have another discussion. He forces himself to slip out of bed when his bladder and partched throat demand attention. He is heading back to bed with a glass of water when he sees Shao Fei sitting up in bed looking distressed. The moment he sees Tang Yi he relaxes though. He crawls into bed placing the water next to the bed as he does before asking Shao Fei why he looked so distraught. </p><p>“I thought you had gone.” </p><p>Shao Fei says in a vulnerable voice eyes avoiding him. </p><p>“Gone to the gym?” Tang Yi clarifies.</p><p>Shao Fei nods. “I always wake up after you leave, I know you aren’t there anymore every time and I just woke up then and you weren’t there.”</p><p>Tang Yi reaches out to smooth the farrowed brow Shao Fei has. </p><p>He didn’t know that Shao Fei could tell he had left the bed. Every time he slipped out super early to go the the gym he had been so careful and though Shao Fei hadn’t missed him because he was in a deep sleep still. When he got back Shao Fei always woke like he had slept through his absence without waking. He imagines if it had been him. If he woke to an empty bed every morning. </p><p>‘He missed me’ Tang Yi thought feeling close to giddy. They have been together for so long he thought that Shao Fei wouldn’t mind three hours of sleep without him at the crack of dawn. Apparently he was wrong. He is okay with that. Knowing Shao Fei still needs him so bad does wonderful dark things to his ego. </p><p>“I’m sorry.” He ignores Shao Fei’s stutter of “You don’t have to apologise”. </p><p>Tang Yi is done with talking and kisses Shao Fei quiet. He pulls away heart beating fast to whisper “We don’t have to pick Bao up for another 4 hours. Maybe I can take that time to prove to you how much I don’t care you have a little bit more weight to you?”</p><p>Shao Fei still looks disbelieving so he takes his time to take him apart, kissing him breathless. Shao Fei flushes when his hands go under his shirt and mumbles “Don’t take it off”. Tang Yi accepts the limitations of their union. He chooses to grope his husband under the shirt instead of removing it. </p><p>“I wanna go to the gym too” Shao Fei gasps out when he pulls away kissing him to focus on squeezing his waist, hands eager to move down to the plump ass his husband has been rocking since they both fell off the exercise routine because of their daughter. Tang Yi acknowledges his words with a nod before sucking by a hickie into his neck. </p><p>“Not go at the same time as you because that won’t work with Bao. Instead after work, just for a half hour”.</p><p>Tang knows that means he will have to the pick up of Bao and make dinner because Shao Fei usually picks their daughter up while he cooks for them but he honestly doesn’t mind. He actually really loves doing domestic things for his family and if Shao Fei wants to focus a bit on his health and longevity Tang Yi is more than willing to pick up the slack. </p><p>Shao Fei smiles for the first time that night, since they started their fight and the fall out and Tang Yi kisses him again, relieved to see it. </p><p>They don’t move out of bed for a long time. Tang Yi takes his time with his husband, not fully ready to slip inside of him but eager to get off. He manhandles him so he is under him and shoves Shao Fei’s pj bottoms down and then his own to grind into the warmth of Shao Fei’s abdomen and groin. The friction is amazing and he watches as Shao Fei shakes beneath him as he bears down to rub their cocks together. </p><p>Shao Fei makes little soft whimpers every time he moves, taking pleasure from their rutting bodies. Tang Yi could honestly do this forever, to watch Shao Fei unravel beneath him but it’s too much, way too much after having not been intimate with each other in too long. He comes first unable to stop himself when Shao Fei gasps out “I’ve missed you, I’ve missed this, so bad”. </p><p>Shao Fei falls apart seconds after time, hot cum splattering between them adding to the mess Tang Yi already made when he came to hard his toes curled. They come down for their shared high slowly. Tang Yi doesn’t care about cleaning themselves up just yet. He focuses on kissing Shao Fei, sucking marks into his collar bone and shoulder. </p><p>He buys Shao Fei flowers randomly three days later to support their efforts to rekindle their intimacy. He doesn’t get any for his daughter which he expresses her disapproval of missing out. Her pout can’t put a damper of seeing Shao Fei’s eyes light up when he comes home after his gym session to see the flowers that are waiting for him. </p><p>The smile Shao Fei wears the rest of the night is soft and sweet, making his eyes twinkle and Tang Yi falls asleep with a matching smile that night. </p><p>He buys them both flowers the next time he drives by the florist on his way home from the gym pleased by Bao’s excited exclamation when she sees she has flowers this time too. He is left breathless and warm when he catches Shao Fei and Bao on the couch before bedtime talking. </p><p>“Your daddy is wonderful, little one ” Shao Fei says, affection woven into every word, as Bao curls in his arms. Their little girl is so tired but her happiness is apparent when she nods and whispers “Daddy bought me such pretty flowers. I’m so happy”.</p><p>He doesn’t let them know he overheard but his smile is wide when he steps into view to pick Bao up out of Shao Fei’s arms to go put her in bed. </p><p>He never expects anything from Shao Fei just cause he bought him flowers but that night Shao Fei’s eyes are dark and a little wild. It means good good things and Tang Yi lets him push him into the bed so he can sit over him. </p><p>“I love the flowers, baby” </p><p>Tang Yi knows this. He can see Shao Fei’s joy at the simple act of showing he thought of him on his way home from the gym. Shao Fei’s hands are firm dragging his shirt up on suck on his navel. It’s been a while and Tang Yi can’t help but arch up at the wet warmth of Shao Fei’s mouth sucking marks into him. </p><p>His husband pulls back looking very pleased with himself to say in a husky voice “Let me show you how much I appreciate the effort”.</p><p>Being inside the wet heat of Shao Fei’s mouth is incredible. Tang Yi feels like first time they did this act all those years ago when they were late 20’s and still learning each others bodies. </p><p>Shao Fei works him over like a man starving and Tang Yi is arching up, hands twisted in the sheets beneath him as he cums long and hard down his husbands throat. He lays dazed from cumming his brains out only to moan when he hears Shao Fei jerking himself off. He lifts his head to see his husbands fucked out mouth, red and wet and his long fingers furiously jerking himself. It’s the best porn he has seen and moans at the sight. His cock does valentiantly attempt to harden when he watches Shao Fei cum, hitting his stomach and groin. He ignores his dick though, to pull Shao Fei down for a open mouthed dazed kiss. </p><p>It’s not like he the only one doing more to strength them after the fight. Shao Fei starts packing his lunch every day (with help from Bao) in the early morning. There are little notes hidden in the lunch box, 99% they are sweet (obviously written with their daughters guidance) but every so often they are suggestive, leaving Tang Yi eager to get home to confront his mischievous husband for making him hard at work. </p><p>They finally do fuck each other after a particularly horny note left in his lunch box. He had been keyed up more so than normal because of it and relished that their daughter was with his sister to really enjoy the night with Shao Fei. </p><p>Shao Fei has more muscle after working out but still asks in a vulnerable soft voice. “From behind?”</p><p>Tang Yi cannot wait until he is able to see Shao Fei shirtless again and fuck him face to face in all their complete glory. Stomach muscle takes a bit to form though and Tang Yi, while impatient to get to see his husband fully naked as soon as he is given consent, respects Shao Fei request with no argument. </p><p>“I can see your ass jiggle in that position” he says instead watching Shao Fei turn red but pleased as he gropes his husbands said ass. </p><p>They kiss facing each other, Shao Fei in his lap. Tang wants as much face time he can get before he pushes Shao Fri’s face into the pillows to fuck him nice and hard. He is delighted when Shao Fei’s hands move to take his shirt off, they both quickly move to disrobe then. </p><p>It becomes too much though when Shao Fei whimpers into his mouth, begging so pretty “Please fuck me, I’ve been thinking about you all day.” Tang Yi’s gives a whole body shudder at that. His husband is too much for him as always. The desperation Shao Fei shows mirrors his own and he needs to be in his husband NOW. </p><p>He pushes his Shao Fei down licking into his mouth as he spreads his husbands legs open. Shao bends beautifully as he moves and he pleased that he, they can do this. Bend and move without aches or sore knees. He is really tempted to pull Shao Fei’s shirt up (it’s the only thing that he is wearing while Tang Yi is butt naked) to suck of his nipples because he know Shao Fei has sensitive nipples. He stops himself though not wanting his husband to scramble away from him. He bits down on Shao Fei’s shoulder instead, marking him. Shao Fei jerks, hands moving to wrap around Tang Yi. To hold him as he whimpers beautifully. </p><p>Tang Yi grins, very pleased and oils his fingers up with the lube they keep under their pillow. He works Shao Fei open with swift fingers, eager to get inside. Shao Fei is trembling under him but still manages to gasp out as he nibbles on his throat and collar bone.</p><p>“Marks....no visible marks”.</p><p>Too late for that honestly but to appease his lover he reframes from biting or sucking his neck. </p><p>He is rough when he flips Shao Fei over after having his fill of his creamy skin under his mouth. A little roughness in the bedroom has never been a problem. Shao Fei likes it, has admitted and asked for it to be hard and fast some nights. </p><p>He bites his lip when he lines up behind Shao Fei. One hand gripes his waist and the other he uses to nudge against Shao Fei’s puckered hole. Shao Fei has never ever been a passive partner, in life and in love, so Tang Yi is not surprised when Shao Fei curses at the feel of Tang Yi’s blunt cock head and pushes back to force him to breach inside. Tang Yi grabs his husbands waist automatically overwhelmed for a brief moment because Shao Fei feels incredibly tight and warm. </p><p>He scrambles his mind together and refocuses on making sure he watches as he sinks all the way inside. He throws his head back when he is nestled inside his husbands body, overwhelmed. He manages to collect himself before pulling out to sink back inside. Shao Fei makes beautiful breathy noises and Tang Yi feels while. </p><p>“Fuck I’ve missed you” is all he can get out driven crazy when Shao Fei moans at the admission. </p><p>He fucks into Shao Fei with purpose, aiming for the most pleasure. He knows he got the right angle when Shao Fei’s inner walls vibrate on his cock. He keeps aiming for the spot watching transfixed at Shao Fei’s ass moves to meet his thrusts. It does jiggle and Tang Yi enthusiastically okay for watching it do that the entirely of the rest of his life.</p><p>He spanks the ass on display just to see it jiggle more. Shao Fei makes a wounded noise that drips with lust and Tang Yi is done with playing. He tightens his gripe on Shao Fei’s waist and thrusted hard, making sure to grind on Shao Fei’s prostate. </p><p>Shao Fei’s whole body reacts, pushing back while clutching the sheets beneath him. Tang Yi’s thrusts turn harder and faster and he watches enthralled at how Shao Fei reacts. </p><p>Nothing is more erotic than having Shao Fei fall apart because of him. He thinks back to the last time they had been intimate before shit went to hell and takes the words back because he can reminder being in Shao Fei’s position but laying in his back. Shao Fei had looked so good grinding into him and kind of wishes they could do both each other at the same time. </p><p>He refocuses when Shao Fei gasps out “Harder” and Tang Yi gets back to business. Maybe Shao Fei will be up for fucking him after Tang Yi is done making a mess out of him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m unfortunately losing the edge to write as much. This happens sometimes. I’ll try and finish the story line I have in my head but I’m my worst critic so it’s a slow process now. </p><p>Leave comments. I love them. They feed me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Nico/Levi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Levi accepts he is a gay man with ease. He knows it’s not going to be an totally easy life but he accepts and celebrates it. Nico on the other hand is another thing. Nico is GORGEOUS. He feels a lot around the tanned beautiful fellow. Mostly the urge to kiss the hell out of him. Then panic about it later. The panic has nothing to do being gay. It’s all about Nico. Levi is blown away by the fact Nico wants to kiss him back. He knows he isn’t ugly. He just has been called ‘cute’ and ‘baby animal looking’ a lot in his life. He kind of figured when he did have his gay moment it would be in dark corner with a equally cute guy at COMIC-CON.  He sure as hell didn’t think he would kiss one of the most beautiful men he had ever seen in an elevator mid work shift.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Maybe some OCC? I don’t watch the show except for the Levi/Nico parts and I am ignoring what happened later in the show. </p><p>WE DIE LIKE MEN.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi accepts he is a gay man with ease. He knows it’s not going to be an totally easy life but he accepts and celebrates it. Nico on the other hand is another thing. Nico is GORGEOUS. He feels a lot around the tanned beautiful fellow. Mostly the urge to kiss the hell out of him. Then panic about it later. The panic has nothing to do being gay. It’s all about Nico. Levi is blown away by the fact Nico wants to kiss him back. He knows he isn’t ugly. He just has been called ‘cute’ and ‘baby animal looking’ a lot in his life. He kind of figured when he did have his gay moment it would be in dark corner with a equally cute guy at COMIC-CON.  He sure as hell didn’t think he would kiss one of the most beautiful men he had ever seen in an elevator mid work shift. He isn’t complaining per say. It was a fucking great kiss. He wanted more dammit. Then Nico had kind of freaked out on him then left him standing in the elevator yelling at the retreating figure of Nico like a crazy person “I thought this was a teaching hospital!”.</p><p>So yeah he was pissed. And upset. So he relied on snarkiness when faced with Nico being nice to him. He had to follow Nico out into the storm though because the fellow was too good looking to die. He made a big speech in the end as they sat opposite each other, if inspiration music playing in the background he couldn’t hear it over his heartbeat. He got to the sunsword part of his speech then he was being kissed again. It took every fiber of his self control to pull away to ensure that the kiss wasn’t just to shut him up and when Nico grinned at him and denied that’s why he kissed him he went in for another kiss. Then he blinks and he was sitting on top of Nico, both shirtless. and trying to kiss the hell out of each other. They they got caught and all sexy thoughts died. They returned because Nico was still flirting with him even after the fear of losing their job. </p><p>It’s like a dream, a sexy, hot, beautiful dream that he is pretty sure he will wake up one day and Nico will also wake up and decide his clumsy nerdiness isn’t as charming as he first though. Nico could do better after all. He makes the mistake of expressing this to Taryn. She doesn’t hit him but she looks like she wants too. </p><p>“You are lucky I haven’t eaten in 8 hours except for two power bars Casey shared with me otherwise I would throw this food at your head”.</p><p>It’s a violent and messy threat that thankfully Taryn does not go through with.</p><p>“You are more than enough for him, Levi. You are funny, sweet and sassy. And a cutie to boot. The perfect gay”.</p><p>Levi fiddles with his fork and then stabs his salad. A cherry tomato victim in his salad thankfully doesn’t burst up into his face. </p><p>“I know I’m passable. But have you seen him?! He is like every gay man fantasy.”</p><p>Taryn grins over the extra large three shot espresso with knowing glittering eyes. </p><p>“Oh I’ve seen him. Not as much as you have though”.</p><p>Flashes of Nico’s chiseled abs and bulging muscles play in 3D high definition in his mind and he turns bright red. </p><p>“He is even more beautiful with his shirt off. Like damn.”</p><p>Taryn’s eyes crinkle and she purrs. “I’m not even into men and I would pay to see him shirtless”.</p><p>Levi would also pay for that but turns out he doesn’t have to because for some reason Nico is totally okay with getting half naked around him before kissing the hell out of him.</p><p>“Back to problem.” Taryn states as she waves her free hand in the air like she knows he is imagining Nico naked and it’s getting too close to her sandwich. </p><p>Levi signs. </p><p>“I just feel insecure”.</p><p>Taryn’s eyes soften and she reaches over to pat his shoulder. </p><p>“How can you feel less like that?” </p><p>Levi thinks about it. The main problem is that he is so new to all this. And the Nico is so god damn beautiful. He can’t stop Nico from being gorgeous but maybe he could work on making himself less green. </p><p>“When do gay people hang out?” He asks, eyes on his salad. </p><p>“Everywhere” is Taryn’s quip of a response. Levi levels her with a bitch please look. </p><p>“Gay clubs and bars, social clubs, if you wanna meet lesbians that probably the library? “</p><p>Levi lets the suggestions whirl around in his head. </p><p>“What bars are there?” </p><p>Taryn lights up like a Christmas tree or in Levi’s case a Hanukkah candle. </p><p>“I’ll take you to the Wickham! It’s a chill bar but super queer. Like Joe’s bar but with drag queens”. </p><p>Levi is nervous but he trusts Taryn so he nods but tries to maintain his chill. </p><p>“I’m not dressing in drag”. </p><p>Taryn laughs then leans in. </p><p>“You would look pretty in dress but I think you dressed up in smart casual clothes would be the best bet to get the gays tongues wagging”</p><p>Levi blushes and pushes his salad around. </p><p>“Unless you just want Nico to have his tongue out. I’m sure he is into some kinker sex. You will have to not give me and details even when you want to brag”.</p><p>Levi is convinced he is the same colour of his poor tomato’s and is about to shovel his food into his mouth when he senses a change on the air (a change in the force his nerdy brain corrects him).</p><p>Taryn is all smiles as she leans away from Levi to address the presence at their table. </p><p>“Dr Kim! What a delight! Out of all the tables you could join you picked us lowly interns.” </p><p>Levi looks up the moment he realises Nico is the one who is standing at the table. He saw the charts and knows Nico just finished a long knee replacement surgery with Link but Nico still looks unbelievably flawless and beautiful even under the harsh lights of the hospital cafeteria. He is holding a tray of food in front of him and Levi can see the muscles in his arms as he holds the tray. He has had those arms around him and seen those hands on him and his turns a brighter red. </p><p>Nico must say something witty back because Taryn giggles like a school girl. Levi is too focused on the memory of a half naked Nico pawing at his ass to check into the conversation but he manages to get out “Ah..Hello Dr Kim”.</p><p>Nico raises an eyebrow before placing his tray down. </p><p>“You can call me Nico, Levi”. </p><p>Levi wants to disappear after being so awkward but Taryn kills that plan. </p><p>“We still have 15 minutes. Join us?” </p><p>Nico smirks but his eyes are soft when slips beside Levi. There is plenty of room at the table but Nico sits ridiculously close to him. Levi can smell him, woody and fresh and hopes he doesn’t smell like a trucker after 8 hours at the hospital. Nico seems to not think he smells bad because he doesn’t shift away. </p><p>“I happen to catch you two talking as I was waiting for my food. You must have said something scandalous because Levi was getting pinker and pinker.”</p><p>There is no cruelty in the question, just teasing but Levi still wants to die where he sits. </p><p>“We were talking about cute guys” Taryn responds. Levi can instantly feel Nicos eyes on him so he looks up from his half finished salad. Nico looks relaxed but there is a slight sliver of something else in his eyes. </p><p>“Do I have competition?” </p><p>Levi shakes his head nervously then fights the urge to clutch his heart like he is having heart palpitations when he is faced with Nico’s fully pleased smile. </p><p>Taryn mutters something that sounds like “stupid men” but he is too distracted by Nico offering him his jelly cup (his favourite..how did Nico know?!”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Seriously they are so cute together. And the actor that plays Nico Kim is gorgeous as hell. </p><p>This will be continued. I have ADHD so I gave spot of thoughts and writings but often put them out randomly so that’s why I started this BL dabble series!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Nico/Levi - part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He manages not to embarrass himself too much at the impromptu lunch date with Nico. Nico of course is charming and flirty but not sleazy at all. He curses his fair skin as he heads back to the hellmouth (E.R). Taryn’s no help teasing him as they walk back.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yep so I’m on a Levi/Nico storyline at the moment. I’m ignoring the story line from the show because I can. </p><p>Peace and love from Australia</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He manages not to embarrass himself too much at the impromptu lunch date with Nico. Nico of course is charming and flirty but not sleazy at all. He curses his fair skin as he heads back to the hellmouth (E.R). Taryn’s no help teasing him as they walk back. </p><p>“He sat with us. Come on Nico! There were a bunch of table free and I saw that Link was there downing what looked like three coffees.” </p><p>Levi picks up a chart and refuses to concede. </p><p>“He then spends the entire tire time flirting with you and being totally charming. And it wasn’t my pants he wanted to charm off”.</p><p>Of course this is the moment Dr. Bailey appears before them to order them to look at the patient recovering from a collapsed lung. They both freeze for a minute like deers but she just narrows her eyes playfully before barking “Get gone”. He thinks that for a moment he is in the clear but luck is not on his side as Dr. Bailey instructs him to make sure “his pants stay on no matter what when checking the vital signs”. </p><p>Taryn has the nerve to grin but tries to hide it behind her hand. Levi considers moving to Alaska but it’s too cold and he would miss him mum. </p><p>Thankfully the rest of the shift is as quiet as he can hope for and he doesn’t embarrass himself in front of any of the doctors or paramedics. In fact he must do a good job because at the end of the shift when he is leaving in his street clothes Dr Grey smiles at him, then pats his shoulder telling him “Good work today”. </p><p>He is on a high as he leaves but nearly jumps out of his skin when Taryn pops out from his left side and threads her arm into his to walk together to the car park. </p><p>She laughs at his surprise and hugs his arm. </p><p>“Walk me to my car. We can discuss when we are going to the Wickham”.</p><p>It’s decided (by Taryn) that they must go the next free night they both have off which is in one week. Levi considers bowing out of the whole thing as he had already made plans to game with his Call of Duty friends and he likes the idea of relieving his stress in his undies and while shooting pixilated enemies. Taryn convinces him otherwise and honestly he needs it be more daring in life so he agrees. </p><p>“I’m picking what you are going to wear” is Taryn response which is just insulting but her level look at him makes him shut his mouth.</p><p>“I love you. You know I do but you dress like an old Jewish man sometimes.” </p><p>Levi tries to be offended. Really. But he just got off an 12 hour shift and he knows he isn’t up with the latest fashion so he just sighs and prays to God that there is no mesh tank tops or assless chaps in his future. </p><p>Taryn laughs gleefully when he hisses this to her as they walk past Dr Webber who is on the phone as he gets out of his car to start his own shift. Dr Webber nods to them as they walk past and Levi nearly trips over air when he tries to cooly nod back. </p><p>And there goes an pride of having a totally not embarrassing day. </p><p>He gets home and collapses straight into bed. His mum fusses over him in the morning a mixture of pride at him being a doctor and worry that he is working so hard. </p><p>He showers quickly after assuring her that 1. he is fine and 2. they both knew he would be a walking zombie for at least four years at the start of his career. </p><p>She tuts as he leaves but gives him a hug and whispers “You are the best kid a mother could ask for”. He feels a stone drop in his stomach because he hasn’t told her that her ‘perfect’ son (as stated by all the Jewish mothers they know from their synagogue) is also a gay man. He tries to hide his discomfort and fear by being funny. </p><p>“Because I became a doctor and fulfilled my obligations as your only Jewish child?”.</p><p>Myrna playfully whacks his arm as she hands him a travel mug of coffee. </p><p>“Of course. Nothing to do with your being a hard worker or a kind person”. </p><p>Levi smiles at the compliment but hurries to leave as his mother’s forehead crinkles as she can sense not everything is fine with him. </p><p>‘Spider mother senses’ he thinks as he gets into his car. </p><p>The start of his shift is brutal and he is downing in emergency patients because of a multi victim truck accident. He has to deal with twenty patients while trying not to drop anything or faint at the sight of pieces of metal sticking out of peoples body parts. </p><p>Finally everyone is stable enough for him to collapse in a chair at the nurses desk. Someone clears their throat and he opens his eyes about to complain that he is allowed to sit because Dr Webber told him to take a break and the nurse who usually sits here is on his break and said it was fine. </p><p>He sees coffee in front of him and says thinking it’s Taryn (who is one of the few people who would be that kind) “Dear Hew God, I love you”. </p><p>Two things happen. His mind connects that the hand holding the coffee is not Caucasian OR female and the person who gave him the coffee chuckles a manly way, sending sparks down his back to his toes. </p><p>He KNOWS that chuckle and whips his head up to see a very amused Nico looking down at him a glint in his eyes. </p><p>Levi freezes embarrassed and tries to back pedal.</p><p>“I thought you were Taryn! I didn’t mean to...” he trails off as Nico, looking damn fine in his blue scrubs, smirks playfully down at him. </p><p>Nico leans against the nurses station (which if Levi tried to do he would probably lose his balance and land on his butt) looking very pleased and amused by Levi’s stuttering. </p><p>“So I bring you coffee but you don’t love me?”</p><p>Levi’s brain short circuits and he hurriedly tries to stop any further embarrassment or flaying about. </p><p>“I mean...you are lovely and very pretty for sure. And nice because you brought me coffee!” </p><p>Nico grins like a canary that caught a mouse and Levi knows he is the mouse in this game of embarrassing flirting. Nico is clearly the predator.  </p><p>“I’ve never been called pretty before.” </p><p>Levi gapes at that. How the hell has no-one called Nico pretty? He is smooth lines but sharp muscles. He is almost walking sin. </p><p>Nico’s grin turn slightly feral but still soft and warm (he doesn’t know how Nico does it but there he is gorgeous and undressing Levi with his eyes...in a respectful manner of course) and Levi blinks feeling heat pool in his nether regions.</p><p>“Thanks for the wonderful compliments. Enjoy the coffee”. </p><p>Levi manages to yell ‘Thank you” as Nico leaves glad that it’s still busy with noise in the E.R so everyone doesn’t stare at his flushing face as Nico heads off to be beautiful and disarming somewhere else. Probably with Link. He feels for all the patients who have to deal with that level of joined attactiveness in a small hospital room. </p><p>He thinks that for a moment that he gets away with no one noticing Nico’s visit and his hand delivered coffee. He should know better right? Right. So he just sighs and drops his head down to the desk when Jackie and Rebecca, two of the emergency nurses, tease him by speaking to each other. </p><p>“I wish I had a hot doctor deliver me coffee randomly” </p><p>Rebecca who is sorting through patient files replies with amusement “It wasn’t random. Levi, you got game”.</p><p>Levi shrugs and sips his coffee. The only game he has is playing games. He tries to say this but the nurses coo at him like a baby animal and brush off his weak attempts to down play the kind act. </p><p>He gives up and drinks his coffee grinning to himself like a dope when he notices that Nico drew a smiling face on the side of the disposable coffee cup.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alex Landis is my kyptonite. I’m a weak weak woman. </p><p>Can you tell from how I use the term gorgeous like a hundred billion times in this fic? Lol</p><p>Also The Wickham is an actual club in the city I live in. I’ve been inside a couple of times so it will help me write the bar scene. Any of you from Brisbane? Comment ‘I too live in a conservative state with only three prominent queer friendly bars’ if you do. You can also vent in the comments how sucky Queensland is to queer people. </p><p>TIMES WILL CHANGE. I love you all.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Nico/Levi 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Praise God that by the end of the week he isn’t completely smashed from work. He is tired no lie but it’s not the ‘spend his precious two days off in his boxer briefs as he lies in bed playing games and sleeping like the dead’ tired. He is nervous but eager to go to the bar.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome to another chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Praise God that by the end of the week he isn’t completely smashed from work. He is tired no lie but it’s not the ‘spend his precious two days off in his boxer briefs as he lies in bed playing games and sleeping like the dead’ tired. He is nervous but eager to go to the bar. He is orders some cake to take home to his mum from the coffee cart outside before he is about to head home while messaging Taryn to reassure her that he will not back out last minute he just needs to get some sleep then they can go out later that night when Nico of all people appears around the corner. He doesn’t know what to do. Does he wave? Does he pretend he is cool? He shoves the phone into his back pocket and smiles at the approaching figure that radiates way too much masculine energy for his new fragile gay nerves. Nico looks pleasantly surprised and pull his ear phones out of him ears to stop at the cart too. Levi blinks dumbstruck for a moment because it’s not fair Nico just gets better looking every time he seems him. Some attractive people start looking odd when you look at them for too long but not Nico. He snaps out of his moment of taking all of Nico in like his favourite chocolate when the barista, laughter in her voice, repeats “Sir, your coffee is ready and I have other people waiting...”.</p><p>Levi grabs the coffee flushing and awkwardly steps away. Nico doesn’t too embarrassed by his awkwardness or nerves he just looks pleased and is that fond? It can’t be right?. He kind of expects Nico to say hi then head inside after everyone at the coffee cart including him is well aware that Levi was gawking at the fellow but Nico reaches out and guides Levi away to a corner of the courtyard. </p><p>“You finished your shift? </p><p>Levi tries not to shiver at Nico’s hand on him which he still hasn’t taken off his elbow. Levi notices these things, he is a doctor, he has to notice things right? </p><p>“Yes. About to head home and sleep for 6 hours.”</p><p>Nico’s eyes crinkle when he smiles and Levi fights the urge to reach out and touch his wrinkles. Because that’s weird right? Who wants to touch wrinkles? Apparently him. He never claimed to be normal or sane for that matter. </p><p>“Only 6 hours? Last shift I did I was out for ten straight.” </p><p>Levi sighs and forgets for a second who he is talking to. </p><p>“Tell me about it. But I promised Taryn that we would go out so I’m sacrificing my sleep for drinks”.</p><p>Nico’s smile gets bigger. </p><p>“You are a good friend. Celebrating something? At Joes?” </p><p>Levi doesn’t know what to say at first because he can’t tell Nico “I’m not having a gay crisis!!!! It’s just I’m so green and you are so attractive that in order for me to deal with one of those issues I’m going to a bar bar to explore this gay side. Without you because if I’m going to embarrass myself I can tolerate myself doing it with strangers but not near you anymore than I already have”.</p><p>He must be silent for too long because Nico frowns slightly and almost looks nervous? </p><p>He is quick to speak seeing that. </p><p>“Ah...no celebration really. Just hanging out. With Taryn. And not at Joe’s.”</p><p>Nico’s frown disappears which Levi is so relieved by it he feels faint headed. Or it could be because of the flirty look in Nico’s eyes as he squeezes his arm that he is still holding on too. </p><p>“Where you going then? You have me intrigued”. </p><p>Nico steps a little bit forward but it’s enough to force Levi to look up and dammit apparently he is the one with kinks because he never thought feeling small next to a taller guy would make his heart flutter so much. He pulls himself together.</p><p>“A place Taryn picked. The Wickham?”</p><p>Something flashes across the handsome fellows face like recognition and surprise and something else Levi can’t place. </p><p>“That’s a gay bar” Nico says softly eyes looking down into his. Levi really really wants to kiss Nico like yesterday, it’s unacceptable Nico is so close but he can’t kiss him. </p><p>“Well I am a gay man...and Taryn is a lesbian so it makes sense.”</p><p>Nico pulls back after assessing Levi for a minute. </p><p>“You going to go to have some fun?” </p><p>It sounds like an innocent question but there is something intertwined in those words that have Levi stumped. </p><p>“I mean probably play pool and watch a drag show? Taryn says it’s a chill place and after this week I don’t need a disco or be forced to dance awkwardly.” </p><p>He smiles at Nico hoping to ease the invisible tension that seems to be vibrating from the taller Asian man. </p><p>Nico smiles back but there is something there. He doesn’t push not wanting this to end with Nico telling him to take a hike. </p><p>“Have you been?” He asks wondering if maybe he should push because what if it’s a gritty sex den now and Taryn hasn’t realised. </p><p>Nico nods before grinning, seemingly getting his groove back if the twinkle in his eye says anything. </p><p>“It’s a good place. Very chill and safe.” He breathes out in relief but before his heart settles down Nico leans in really close to his ear, causing Levi to shudder as his warm breath caresses his neck.</p><p>“Oh...There is a shirtless pic of me participating in a wet T-shirt competition on one of the photo walls. You should check it out when you are there.” </p><p>Nico pulls back smirking obviously pleased by Levi’s diluted eyes and bright flush. </p><p>“It was for charity so all for a good cause”. </p><p>Nico nods dumbly and watches Nico toned back walk away into the hospital. He fights the urge to scream or throw himself at the retreating back of Nico. He goes home instead and collapses into bed, only to dream of a wet Nico and his stupidly attractive smug smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How cute is Levi? I’m trying to be as close to character while taking some artistic freedoms. Hope you like this! </p><p>COMMENTS GIEV ME MOTIVATION TO WRITE MORE 😝</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Nico/Levi 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dr. Atticus Link is going to torture Nico. Really he will. He has everything planned. He will strap him into a chair and force him to listen to bad pop music. Or nails on a board. Depending on which Nico hates more. The thing is that he loves Nico, he does.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Different POV this time. Let me know if you like it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dr. Atticus Link is going to torture Nico. Really he will. He has everything planned. He will strap him into a chair and force him to listen to bad pop music. Or nails on a board. Depending on which Nico hates more. The thing is that he loves Nico, he does. Nico Kim is one of the best surgical fellows he has ever had. Other surgeons bitch about their fellow none stop sometimes but he has never had any issues with Nico. He has always been competitive but not overwhelmingly annoying (which is a hard thing to do when you are trying to prove yourself all the time in the hospital), kind but professionally distant with patients, and he can drink with Link without collapsing which is amazing given the fact Link is no light weight. He is the perfect fellow. Usually. </p><p>Tonight however Nico seems a bit off. He doesn’t do anything to harm anyone but every so often he sighs or checks his watch and mutters something that must be about Schmitt. It’s super annoying. </p><p>Maybe it’s not Nico he should murder but Schmitt? The thought dies as soon as he thinks it because yeah Schmitt is a walking disaster at times (but in a cute way? How is that possible?) but the guys is a great intern and looks like a puppy most of the time. He may have a soft spot for the guy. Maybe. Or he just likes puppies and his coffee fuelled brain can’t tell the difference between Schmitt  and a puppy? He just is annoyed that clearly Schmitt did something or said something that pulled his fellow out of the game tonight. </p><p>He voices his first thought because even joking about hurting Schmitt might get him an actual angry look for the usually calm and collected Nico. </p><p>“I will make you do scut work if you sigh one more time, Nico”.</p><p>Nico looks up from the chart of a woman who broke her bones while falling off her bike (seriously it’s 8 o clock at night why would someone be biking this time of night?”) looking confused. </p><p>“I was sighing?” Nico has the grace to look a little embarrassed but Link confirms without any regrets. He finds it amusing. Nico is usually pretty closed off emotionally. This is the first time he has seen Nico look flustered before. He enjoys the moment. </p><p>The head nurse, Morgana, who hears all and knows all, pipes up from behind her desk. </p><p>“I second that complaint. I will stab you if you do it again.” </p><p>No one blinks at her violent statement, everyone is either afraid of her (in a holy damn what a bad ass, she took down a violent patient with just a clip board kind of way) or in awe of her (she once yelled at a sponsor of the hospital for making a gay joke: she still kept her job and Link thinks it’s either because she is related to one of the foreign investors or she is part of some secret medicine mafia). </p><p>Nico just blinks and refocuses on the chart he is holding. Link narrows his eyes and fights the urge to sigh himself. </p><p>“Let’s go do a check up of our patient who shattered his knee. He is still under. The bike patient is still under from surgery”</p><p>Nico and surprisingly Morgana follows them. He looks at Morgana as she stands next to the bed and she arches a well plucked eyebrow at him. </p><p>“I like this patient. I don’t want you to kill him. I need to check his status anyway.” </p><p>Link isn’t insulted by the statement. Morgana is known for being a bit tart but she is damn fine nurse. She has no doubt toleranted stupid doctors and surgeons in her career and has saved people from their idiocy. </p><p>Link refocuses on Nico who seems to think Link won’t grill him. If he could evil laugh like Mr Burns he would. </p><p>“What did Glasses do?” </p><p>Nico instantly frowns at the nickname but knows Link well enough not to rise to the bait. </p><p>Nico says nothing avoiding the question at first by asking Morgana a question about the the stats. Morgana bless her abrasive heart just says “He is fine. Answer the question from your attending”. </p><p>She fluffs the mans pillows and doesn’t leave. Link grins before schooling his features. </p><p>Nico sighs AGAIN. </p><p>“He is going out tonight”. </p><p>Link fights the urge to throw a pen at him. </p><p>BARELY.</p><p>“And?” </p><p>Nico shifts a little. </p><p>“To a gay bar.” </p><p>Link lets that sink in. </p><p>“What you are worried? Dude everyone has seen him around you. Pretty sure he won’t be randomly picking up guys. He doesn’t seem the type and honestly you haven’t become offical or anything so he has a right to go to bars with or without you. Even if you were together he still has that right”. </p><p>Morgana has clearly finished checking the patient but without any shame stays in the room. Link is fond of her guts. And maybe a little scared of her too so he says nothing. </p><p>“I know. I just...” Nico trails off and Link feels for him. Sure Nico is a confident gay man but Schmitt seems something different to Nico and he must be dealing with layers to emotions he isn’t used to. </p><p>Morgana sighs suddenly like the room is full of idiots which is fair because Nico clearly is an idiot for Schmitt and Link is an idiot when it comes to giving constructive relationship advice. </p><p>“I usually keep out of the hospital drama as much as I can because I have a life outsider the hospital and there is way too much drama inside but I’m breaking my silence mostly because 1. I can 2. I like Schmitt and 3. I think I’m cursed to help gay men as my life’s work.”</p><p>Both Link and Nico look at her mouths open and stunned. </p><p>“This was your doing and now you are tainting my nurse station and shift with your own handmade frustrations”. </p><p>Nico of course prickles at that which is a fair response but it won’t end well for him. Morgana thankfully keeps talking. </p><p>“You were worried that he is too new at the gay thing and now he is exploring that you are mad? Sounds like you don’t know what you want”. </p><p>It’s obviously true because the winds go out of Nico’s sails. </p><p>“I wouldn’t worry though” Morgana continues patting the pillow again, which doesn’t need any more fluffing but Link again says nothing because it’s Morgana. “He is going just to learn how to be part of the gay community not hook up.” </p><p>Link crosses his arms, intrigued at the sureness in her voice. </p><p>“And you know that how?” </p><p>Morgana’s eyes glint and she smiles like she knows all the secrets of the world (which is probably true) “I’ve worked here for five years and have nurses everywhere”. </p><p>Link is not surprised. Morgana is the one person who knows everyone and all their business. Nurses adore her, stupid interns are frightened of her, clever interns worship her and arrogant doctors have learned to speak with respect to her. </p><p>“I heard from a nurse” Levi thinks Morgana wanted to say spy but reframes from it “Levi wants to ‘being less insecure as a gay man’ while in the cafeteria.” </p><p>Nico nods at Morgana, clearly embarrassed. </p><p>“His number is in the computer. Instead of sulking maybe text him and ask if he is having a good night, do some light flirting.” </p><p>Nico thanks Morgana quickly then leaves leaving Link in the room with Morgana. </p><p>“You wanted to say spies before didn’t you?” </p><p>Morgana grins as she taps the I.V bag. </p><p>“Yes. And they are everywhere Mr. I Eat Donuts In My Car After Work”. </p><p>Link high tails out of there as Morgana’s evil laugh spill out of the room. He isn’t even scared, just impressed by her. </p><p>(Later when the woman who broke her leg wakes up he does ask her why she was riding so late. She says period pain drove her to get ice-cream. She is extra emotional so on his break he gets some chocolate ice-cream for her. He grew up with three sisters and a single mother. He knows how hard periods are. She happy cries on him and for the rest of the night Morgana isn’t as snarky to him after seeing him be kind. It’s a good shift. Even Nico looks back on normal).</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I imagine Dr Link is secretly a softy under the good looks. So I wrote him like that. </p><p>Also....Yes I added a character from Merlin into this fic. I have no shame just crazy ideas. </p><p>WE DIE LIKE WOMEN.</p><p>Comment and tell me what you thought of the changed POV. Or what you liked about the story ❤️❤️❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Nico/Levi 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Levi kind of expected more colour? Maybe rainbow walls? But as he steps into the bar with Taryn beside him he realises that The Wickham is just like any other looking bar except for the scattered rainbow flags and queer friendly posters. A drag Queen walks past them to go for a smoke and yeah okay so this bar has drag queens but no one is dancing on tables. He breathes a sigh out. One day he might like to go to a disco or club but right now he just needs something chill.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah so here is more. Thanks everyone for commenting on this fic. I’m really glad people like it. Honestly my creative process is to write then check what I have written (poorly check it because I’m impatient 😭), think it’s okay then panic it’s horrible writing but post it anyway. Any other writers have the same process?</p><p>😅😅😅😅</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi kind of expected more colour? Maybe rainbow walls? But as he steps into the bar with Taryn beside him he realises that The Wickham is just like any other looking bar except for the scattered rainbow flags and queer friendly posters. A drag Queen walks past them to go for a smoke and yeah okay so this bar has drag queens but no one is dancing on tables. He breathes a sigh out. One day he might like to go to a disco or club but right now he just needs something chill. </p><p>Taryn manoeuvres him to the bar seats and orders him a drink that sounds very very frilly. He doesn’t fight the order instead looks around the room. There are a mixture of people, all sizes, all colours, all genders. He sees a couple on a couch in the corner and watches as they kiss each other holding hands. He doesn’t think it could do that in public. They are brave unlike him. He peels his eyes away not wanting to be a creeper to look at the walls. He knows what he is looking for and when he notices the photo wall he makes a note to check it out before they leave. </p><p>The drink is made quickly and set down in front of him. The bartender smiles at him and he blushes but gives a smile back. </p><p>Taryn laughs and lifts her drink up. </p><p>“Cheers to you Levi. I’m proud of you. Half the battle is admitting it to yourself”. </p><p>It’s fun. To slowly drink and chat. He actually feels like a human by the end of his first drink. His phone goes off just as Taryn gets up to go to the toilet. A message from an unknown number. </p><p>‘Hey. It’s Nico. Hope it’s okay I got your number from the work computer. You having fun with Taryn?’</p><p>He smiles to himself and responds quickly knowing Nico has short breaks and can be called into surgery or to a patient quickly. </p><p>‘It’s totally fine. It’s a good night. Just finished my first drink.’ </p><p>He is thankfully loose enough to send the text without second guessing himself. </p><p>A reply is instant and he grins harder to himself.</p><p>‘I’m relieved. Drag show started yet?’ </p><p>‘Not yet. In half an hour later. How is work?’</p><p>He sends it then kicks himself for asking about work. </p><p>‘I would be better if I had someone cute to talk to but it’s an okay shift so far’</p><p>He is the cute someone right? He must be. He feels butterflies in his stomach but refuses to giggle like a school girl. </p><p>He writes ‘I like work better when you are there too’ and forces himself to hit send, feeling brave. </p><p>He gets a bunch of happy looking emojis back and gives into the urge to giggle. </p><p>The bartender who served them the cocktails looks up and grins at him. Levi flushes and looks back at his phone. </p><p>‘Have you check the wall? I demand a selfie of you with the pic so I have proof you saw it.’</p><p>Levi can feel his heart beat increase at he stares at the words. He replies as quickly as he can as he can see Taryn coming out of the toilet although she stops when she recognises someone near the pool table sofas. </p><p>‘I’ll take a photo promise!’ </p><p>Nico sends a bunch of emojis to him and then ‘Called for surgery. Get that photo. Or I’ll be disappointed’.</p><p>Levi sends a smiley face and a thumbs up emoji before putting his phone down as Taryn comes over to him. </p><p>“We are ordering another drink please bartender”</p><p>She turns to Levi. “I know those people from university. They are cool people. They have invited us to sit with them for the show. We don’t have to of course but maybe talking to them will help?.”</p><p>Levi accepts the proposal as he is feeling less anxious now he has been here a while and already got a drink in him. He tries not to roll his eyes when Taryn coos “Such a brave new gay” to him but she must sense his fond exasperation as she hugs him then grabs the beer (thank god. He didn’t actually like the cocktail) before leading him to the group. </p><p>They all seem nice and he is squeezed in next to Taryn and a man called Steve. Steve is nice enough and funny (as is the rest of the group) so by the time the drag show is about to start everyone is casually talking to each other. He chooses to watch at the stage people set up for the show. He is pulled away when Steve asks him “Ever seen a drag show?”. Nico is flush from the beer and answers without any anxiety “No. first one”. Steve grins and warms him “Don’t say that too loud. If Madam Butterfly hears that she will drag you up on stage.” </p><p>Levi of course panics but Steve is quick to reassure him. </p><p>“I won’t say a word promise. You a doctor too?” </p><p>He is caught by the change in conversation but runs with it.</p><p>“Yep. Intern.” </p><p>Steve looks sympathetic. </p><p>“I’m a nurse. So I’ve seen what intern have to go through.” </p><p>Steve is attractive Levi thinks as he talks. Not Nico level of holy damn but clean cut and dressed smart casual with strong arms. Maybe he also has a thing for arms? Who knows? </p><p>“Are they treating you okay at your hospital?I’ve heard horror stories and seen some stuff in my nursing years.” </p><p>Nico goes to respond but Taryn cuts in sounding amused. </p><p>“It’s a good hospital. No issues plus Levi has a fellow at his hospital to give him extra ‘help’”. </p><p>Nico flushes at all the attention on him. </p><p>Steve frowns but smiles quickly “You have a boyfriend?” </p><p>Taryn responds, fond laugher in her voice.</p><p>“Not yet. Levi is making him work for that title”.</p><p>Levi frowns and shoots her a exasperated look. </p><p>“I’m not making him work for anything. And we are unclear at the moment.” </p><p>He can feel Steve relax which is weird but before they all can continue to tease him the lights go down and the show starts. </p><p>The show is fantastic and by the end he is clapping and whistling as Madam Butterfly exit stage right. </p><p>He looks at his phone to see the time and gets Taryn’s attention. </p><p>“You okay to leave? I’m going to head off. You can stay if you want?”</p><p>Taryn shakes her head.</p><p>“I’ll come with you.”</p><p>His eyes flitter to the photo wall and with a belly full of liquid courage says “I have to take a photo quickly so you can say goodbye.” </p><p>He gets up and smiles when Steve stands to let him past. Steve smiles back. Such a gentleman.</p><p>He makes his way to the wall and stares at the picture when he finds it dead centre. Clearly the bar knew to put the most attractive people in the middle. </p><p>He takes a photo of it to look at later (he tries not to blush because he knows what he will do with that picture if he is being honest with himself) then turns his phone into selfie mode and gets a snap off him smiling with the pic of a wet shirtless gorgeous looking Nico is the background. He sends it right away as Taryn comes over. </p><p>“What photo did you take?” </p><p>Nico just grins and pulls her out of the bar, ignoring her splutter as she is dragged out. </p><p>He wakes the next morning to a message from Nico on his phone.</p><p>‘Thanks for the pic. You look super cute in it. Maybe next time you go to The Wickham I can come with? See you all cute myself?’</p><p>He gives into the urge to squeal into his pillow and pump his fist into the air before relying back </p><p>‘For sure! Don’t know when our schedule will allow for it though?’</p><p>He is just getting into the car when Nico responds.</p><p>‘I checked the schedule. We have a night off together in three weeks. Make it a date?’</p><p>A date?? Hell yeah! </p><p>‘A date it is’. He reframes from sending a bunch of emojis barely. Nico however has no qualms. He gets back a bunch of excited faces and his stomach swoops in joy. He knew Nico was gorgeous and sexy but who knew he was also cute as hell?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love frilly drinks and hate beer so I made Levi the opposite of me. </p><p>The Wickham doesn’t look like this totally. I took artistic freedom as I wrote 😌</p><p>True story when I first went to Wickham I though ‘wow this isn’t as gay as I thought it would be’. Internal homophobia is a pretty shitty thing. </p><p>I don’t know if Nico would really use this many emojis but I wanted to add something cute about him.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Nico/Levi 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Levi doesn’t know how to act when he gets to hospital after confirming he is on going with a date with ‘one of the Orthro Gods’ as Taryn has called Nico. So he focuses on work and fights the urge to drag Taryn away to tell her. He thankfully is working with Dr. Grey this morning and knows Nico isn’t in until later that day. He manages to help diagnosis a patient with a rare blood disorder which Dr Grey looks impressed by. So his day is pretty damn good.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi doesn’t know how to act when he gets to hospital after confirming he is on going with a date with ‘one of the Orthro Gods’ as Taryn has called Nico. So he focuses on work and fights the urge to drag Taryn away to tell her. He thankfully is working with Dr. Grey this morning and knows Nico isn’t in until later that day. He manages to help diagnosis a patient with a rare blood disorder which Dr Grey looks impressed by. So his day is pretty damn good. He does tell Taryn finally when they have a moment alone in the elevator on their way for test results. </p>
<p>She is delighted for him and it’s a nice moment until a patient looking quite sick enters the elevator and throws up on their way to the testing area. They manage to stop her from choking on her vomit and he is ordered to ‘shower in the intern lockers before you make me hurl in sympathy from the smell’ as Dr Avery says to him. He is fresh out the showers and changing into the new scrubs (thank god he packed them into his locker) when Nico of all people finds him. </p>
<p>He is just glad he didn’t see him covered in vomit. </p>
<p>“Rough day?” </p>
<p>Levi shrugs trying to act cool.</p>
<p>“It started good then needed to shower”.</p>
<p>He tries to ignore that Nico is taking his shirt off to shower himself and focuses on pulling his shirt down to cover his flat but not as toned stomach as Nico. </p>
<p>“I have a long surgery today with Link so I might not see you much today. Just a heads up.”</p>
<p>He looks over at Nico touched at the shared information, only to realise that Nico is shirtless and the image triggers the memory of his extra curricular activities he got up to while looking at the wet grinning pic of Nico on his phone screen last night. He shifts and looks away again, cursing his dick for having a mind of its own.</p>
<p>“That’s fine!” </p>
<p>Is his voice too high? Can Nico sense his less than pure thoughts? SOMEONE SAVE HIM.</p>
<p>Nico grins and then moves closer to him. Thank god he scrubbed until his skin was red to remove the vomit smell. </p>
<p>“I’ll definitely see you soon though. I’ll need coffee”. </p>
<p>Nico leaves him to hit the shower before the start of his shift and Levi takes a couple of deep breathes before going back to work. </p>
<p>He manages to convince Morgana to let him know when Nico is done with his surgery. Most people are afraid of her but Levi has never feared her. Much. She is smart as a whip and caring. </p>
<p>He buys two coffees and heads to the fellowship lounge. Technically he shouldn’t go in but it’s not a rule that anyone (least of all Dr Link or the other interns follow) so he slides inside and instantly wants to offer Nico a neck massage as he sees the handsome Asian man rubbing his neck eyes closed sitting upright on a sofa while Dr Link lies on an adjacent couch groaning about the long surgery.</p>
<p>He plans to sneak up on Nico (for once he can be the smooth one dammit!) but of course he fails. </p>
<p>“Dr Schmitt! What a pleasant surprise” Dr Link says popping his head up with a grin. Nico’s own eyes open and Levi flushes at being caught.</p>
<p>“I’m just here to deliver some coffee” </p>
<p>Nico is smiling softly to him and gets up to stand but Levi moves quickly (without spilling which is a miracle in itself) to put his hand on Nico shoulder to stop him. </p>
<p>“Don’t. You look exhausted. Stay on the couch”.</p>
<p>Nico’s eyes twinkle and Levi is dazzled. </p>
<p>“I’m so jealous Nico. Here is a cute intern getting you coffee while I suffer” </p>
<p>Levi of course flushes harder at the compliment.</p>
<p>Nico seems to enjoy the moment grinning as Levi places one of the coffees down in front of him. </p>
<p>“Get your own” </p>
<p>Levi doesn’t know if they are talking about him or the coffee but Dr Link clears any confusion by sighing dramatically “I guess I’ll have to let Levi go then”.</p>
<p>He should probably be offended they are fighting over him like children but he is just glad they are on a good mood. Surgery can be tough and they don’t know if their patient will wake up better or at ALL. </p>
<p>He places the other coffee next to Dr Link. </p>
<p>“I got you one too Dr. Link.”</p>
<p>Dr Link looks truely touched before he smirks at Nico. </p>
<p>“Ha! Levi likes me too!”</p>
<p>Nico rolls his eyes before focusing on Levi. </p>
<p>“Thanks for the coffee. You are my superman today.”</p>
<p>They both hear Dr Link fake gagging but Levi is too enthralled by Nico’s brown eyes to care for a moment. He manages to escape the room as Dr Link starts to tease them both further. </p>
<p>He gets a picture message later that day of a coffee cup and a sweet message from Nico thanking him again. He walks on air for the rest of his shift.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AHHHHHHH </p>
<p>so I’m running out of ideas for this mini fic series. I obviously have their first date, first fight and first times to go through but other than that I don’t know what to do. Maybe introduce more Merlin characters? Do more POV’s? I’m interested in dealing with Levi coming out of the closet to his mum. I’m a bit timid though because I don’t actually know a lot about the Jewish community. </p>
<p>The other thing I was thinking about exploring is Nico as a chapter because he doesn’t have much background info in the show.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Nico/Levi 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Levi should have known. He should be prepared himself. He was having such a good run at work and in his personal life he should have seen a dark cloud coming. It’s starts innocently enough with stubbing his toe. Which is not a big deal right? People knock their little toes against things all the time and they don’t die.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Levi has a bad day.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi should have known. He should be prepared himself. He was having such a good run at work and in his personal life he should have seen a dark cloud coming. It’s starts innocently enough with stubbing his toe. Which is not a big deal right? People knock their little toes against things all the time and they don’t die.</p><p>It’s all fine he tells himself as he gets to his car only to realise that he left his keys inside the house and has to jimmy a window open to get back inside because his mum isn’t home and their door automatically locks when you close it. He bangs his elbow and scraps it causing it to bleed a little. He keeps telling himself that it’s all good, fine as wine but then he gets stuck in traffic because of a pile up and is late. This of course gets him a stern talking to by Dr Webber as he patches himself up. His day gets worse not better. He learns the Nico and Link are in surgery after surgery so he won’t get even a visit for Nico today as well. He has three patients that seem eager to code every twenty minutes, a little girl who clearly is a victim of child abuse who will probably go back to into the house with her abuser, and another patient who hears his last name and gives him hard distrusting looks. Anti-Semitic ideas still exist and he now has to deal with a patient that actively hates him that also second guesses everything he says. He loses two patients who have been coding half an hour into his shift which is ammunition for his Anti-Semitic patient to demand a intern how isn’t ‘killing his patients’. What’s worse is his attending isn’t around to hear this and when he approaches Dr Webber about it she sighs and tells him “It’s awful Dr Schmitt but he can’t ask for another intern and you can’t ask for another patient. You have to learn to just deal. I’m faced the same as a black woman so I do sympathise.. But you still have to do your job”.</p><p>Which he understands but he just really hates having to deal with the comments and the open hostile tone of voice. </p><p>He barely gets to eat because he gets another wave of patents who come in because of food poisoning so on top of the first group of patients he has to face the new ones who make the ward smell of vomit which makes he not want to eat even though he really should. Taryn isn’t here as it’s her day off so he is working with interns he barely knows who obviously hears the patient criticise him and just look awkward every time it happens. </p><p>He doesn’t blame them for their awkwardness, some even try to take over checking the man’s vitals for him but Dr Webber narrows her eyes and he knows she is silently judging him for avoiding a situation that he needs to learn how to cope with if he is to be a doctor. So he accepts his fate and tries to imagine he has armour on every time he has to check that the man is still alive. He has a sprained ankle and leg pain after falling so he orders some scans and prays by the time the man is back he has had a personality change. </p><p>He is hungry, tired, and emotionally drained by half way through his shift and then when he thinks it can’t get worse the parents of the little girl arrive (the mother clearly nursing a injury to her side and the father is drunk). The little girl came in her Aunt and it’s clear the aunt wants to take both her sister and niece home with her. She says this to the drunk father and all hell breaks loose. Of course Levi had to be bed side to the little girl and in an attempt to shelter the girl from flying fists and kicks moves to make sure she is behind him. The father shoves the Aunt and hits her before coming for him. He gets a fist in the face before the other doctors and security comes swooping in the break it apart. He ends up with a black eye and a bruised ass where he feel awkwardly. Clumsy as always. </p><p>Of course they force him to have tests run but he knows he is okay. It’s not the first black eyes he has had or bruised behind. Being a nerd meant he got beat up as a kid by bullies. Once he is cleared Dr Webber tells him to write the incident down, speak to the hospital lawyer, and come back to work if he can. </p><p>He partly wants to go home but they need him and it’s not enough to justify going home. Dr Webber puts him in paperwork at the nurses station instead of face to face with patients so he can keep ice on his eye. It means he doesn’t have to deal with the Jew hating patient who comes back from scans so small blessing maybe? </p><p>Child services pull him aside 2 hours after the incident to interview him with what happened so he can’t even try and move past the memory of the drunken mans fist make contact with his face because it feels like every couple of hours someone comes to him to get a record of what happened. Dr. Avery pops his head over the nursing station to compliment his shiner at around 4 o’clock and make sure he is still alive. He then get a visit from Dr Grey who gives him a bar of chocolate and commiserates with him.</p><p>“Happened to me when I was an intern. I touched a female patient’s stomach and her pain caused her to instinctively punch me so I got away from her.”</p><p>De. Webber eventually tells him to go home and he leaves feeling like shit. His mother is of course distressed and stressed to the max when he seems him and while he appreciates the worry he just wants to go to bed but ends by spending time comforting her. </p><p>Finally he manages to get downstairs and hits the shower to watch the smell of vomit that seems to be inscribed into his skin. He goes to bed with his phone beside him on charge. He is about to close his eyes when he gets a text and he looks over at it to see who texted. </p><p>It’s Nico so he has a look.</p><p>“Heard you had the literal day from hell. You okay?”</p><p>He isn’t but doesn’t want to have to explain everything he is feeling because he is exhausted. </p><p>“I’m okay. About to go to bed. Talk later.”</p><p>He puts his phone back and takes some painkillers before hitting the hay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don’t know how hospital does things so this is all make believe. Sorry if it’s terrible!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Nico/Levi 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Levi arrives to work the next morning he is still sporting a shiner on his left eye. People give him pity looks and he sees some interns whisper behind their hands. He powers through the hospital until he gets to the lockers. Taryn, Casey and Dahlia are waiting with hugs (from the girls) and a manly shoulder pat from Casey that morphs into a hug. They try really hard to offer support and kind words but Levi wishes they would invite yesterday and refocus on anything else.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m a white female so I’m so sorry of this is terrible. I’ve never faced discrimination like the Asian, or Jewish people. I hope it’s okay.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Levi arrives to work the next morning he is still sporting a shiner on his left eye. People give him pity looks and he sees some interns whisper behind their hands. He powers through the hospital until he gets to the lockers. Taryn, Casey and Dahlia are waiting with hugs (from the girls) and a manly shoulder pat from Casey that morphs into a hug. They try really hard to offer support and kind words but Levi wishes they would invite yesterday and refocus on anything else. Casey, who is quite emotionally intuitive, drags the two away with “Lets get coffee for Schmitt and ourselves”. </p><p>Levi thanks him it’s his eyes and Casey nods back. </p><p>After downing the coffee as they walk to rounds Dr. Webber assigns Taryn and Casey to the ER and Dahlia to peds and Levi to Ortho. He should be thrilled right? But even seeing Nico isn’t enough to settle the hurt he felt in his bones. He tries. Really. To be bright and act like he was okay. Nico looked worried and even though he had texted Nico back a ‘Good morning, I’m fine’ after getting a text from the fellow that morning it’s clear he didn’t fool him. He did his job though, just quieter and more solemn than normal. He isn’t surprised that Nico corners him after Dr Link orders them both to get test results (which was a set up by Dr Link because usually it’s only one person gets results).</p><p>“I’m not going to ask if you are okay because you aren’t. Can I ask you something else?” </p><p>Levi, who had been avoiding looking at Nico because if he makes eye contact with Nico too much he might give into the urge to cry under those soft understanding eyes, snaps to look at him. He refuses to weep in front of Nico here at the hospital. He already has a ‘Glasses’ nickname. He doesn’t need ‘Cry Baby’ added to it.</p><p>“Can we go to my place tonight for our date? I know we said The Wickham but I don’t think either of us are up for that tonight”.</p><p>Fuck...it’s date night. Their first date and he had totally blocked it out because of the shit day he had yesterday. </p><p>He nods in agreement.</p><p>“Okay”.</p><p>Nico’s hand settles on his shoulder and Levi wants to lean into the warm and be embraced. Nico moves first pulling him into a hug like he knew without Levi telling him what he needs.</p><p>“We will get through today and tonight I’ll make you Italian food and we can just chill on my couch.”</p><p>It sounds like heaven honestly. And he is so relieved that Nico still wants to go on the date but understands he doesn’t really want to be in public, dealing with strangers and their looks. </p><p>By some miracle Levi does not question Nico’s shift ends at 7 pm and his ends at 6:30 pm so he meets Nico outside the hospital in their street clothes. It’s totally unfair how attractive Nico looks in a simple jacket tshirt and jeans. He would hate him but the jeans look really nice on him so he appreciates the view before snapping out of it when Nico says fondly “Follow me in your car?”.</p><p>Levi nods blushing, eager to get away from the hospital. Nico’s place isn’t too far away and it’s a nice apartment block. He has a number of plants scattered around and everything is clean, organised and neat. He wonders about Nico’s family because he can tell that Nico comes from a wealthy background just from the decorations and the appliances. No way Nico on a fellowship budget could afford an apartment this nice without someone helping. He doesn’t focus on that though instead softly asked “Is it cool if I collapse on the couch while you cook?”</p><p>Nico smiles softly at him and leads him to the couch. “I’ll get you an ice pack for the eye”. </p><p>Levi self consciously touches his eye and flinches. Nico frowns pulling his hand down. </p><p>“It’s so embarrassing” Levi says awkwardly. He really hoped that Nico wasn’t grossed out by the purple and yellow bruise that has only gotten worse today. </p><p>Nico cups his jaw and lifts his face up to lean down to kiss him softly. Levi melts a little, not expecting the affection. </p><p>When Nico pulls away to stand he winks and says just as he is able to go get the ice pack then start dinner. “It’s hot. Very dashing”.</p><p>Levi sits stunned by the statement before blushing to the root of his hair. When Nico passes him an ice pack he also switches the tv on for him and hands Levi the remote. </p><p>“The dinner will only take 20 minutes. Relax”</p><p>Levi doesn’t know where Nico has been all his life but he is glad he is here now. </p><p>He kind of wishes he was up to hanging out with Nico in the kitchen, watching him cook, maybe even helping him (as long as he stays away from knives and other sharp utensils) because he would bet his vintage Batman comics that Nico looks like a whole delicious meal cooking. He doubts Nico ever looks bad doing anything the way he looks, all hard muscle and soft and teasing flirty eyes. </p><p>Dinner is made quickly and Nico brings two bowl fulls of wonderful smelling pasta to the couch. He looks a bit bashful which does things to Levi’s heart. </p><p>“My mum makes it better but it’s edible.”</p><p>Nico sighs as the smell of yummy cream and mushrooms hit his nose. “It smells fantastic. I’m sure it is good”.</p><p>He eats everything and fights the urge to lick his fork. Nico looks extremely pleased by the satisfaction he must radiate. </p><p>“Your mum is Italian?” He asks to be sure. Nico nods putting the bowls on the coffee table for them both. </p><p>“Yeah, she is an artist. A bit of a black sheep of her family”. </p><p>Levi must look surprised at that because Nico laughs softly. </p><p>“She comes for a pretty traditional Italian family. They didn’t want her to be an artist. They were encouraging her to work in the family business of construction, as a manager or book keeper but she fell in love with Van Gogh on a trip to Italy and she enrolled in art school. That’s where she met my dad at a cafe near the school, who was a Korean man studying medicine. Also not the type of man her family thought she should marry.”</p><p>Levi frowns at that and Nico reaches out to smooth the frown away. </p><p>“They are cool now. My dad is a surgeon himself and she is a well known artist with a healthy marriage and three children who are successful. Which is more that I can say for their other kids. Tons of divorces and half children from affairs. Now my grandparents talk about them like they are the successful children to whoever asks”.</p><p>Levi curls his hand into Nico’s.</p><p>“Still sucks they faced that”. </p><p>Nico’s eye soften then flicker to his bruised eye. </p><p>“Discrimination does suck. I’m sorry you had to face it yesterday. I wish I was there”.</p><p>Levi tried to inject humour into the heavy feeling of sadness that seems to rear its ugly head again.</p><p>“You want to be my knight in shining armour?”</p><p>Nico’s mouth quirks.</p><p>“You would look very pretty in a dress”.</p><p>The humour leaves him though as he finishes his words.</p><p>“No-one should treat you like you are less than because of who you are”.</p><p>Levi knows that while Nico is looking at his eye he is really talking about the anti-Semitic patient and is worried how much the patient affected him. </p><p>“I’ve faced it and it can be more taxing than any physical blow”. </p><p>Levi wishes he could be surprised. But he knows people can be cruel and dismissive particularly towards minorities and Nico must have faced shit from people targeting him for being Asian as well as being a gay man. </p><p>“Sometimes it’s not even direct. I’ve had patients openly say they are pleased ‘an Asian’ is doing the surgery as we are good at it. Other times it’s direct and awful”. </p><p>Levi gives into the urge to curl into Nico who welcomes him into snuggling into his side.</p><p>“I could kick them if you like. I’m small but scrappy”. </p><p>Nico’s face twist with amusement. “You going to be my knight?” </p><p>Levi puffs his chest out slightly. </p><p>“Don’t underestimate me. I can be fierce when needed”. </p><p>Nico’s hand squeeze his waist before he drops a kiss to his forehead. </p><p>“You did protect a little girl yesterday so I can see you are”. </p><p>He flushes at the compliment and lifts his head up asking for a kiss. Nico delivers the kiss then another and another until they are curled together on the couch trading soft kisses as the tv plays in the background. </p><p> </p><p>Later that night: </p><p> </p><p>Link would never dream to cornering Morgana. Firstly it’s like she has spider senses or magic the way she KNOWS were people and things are. Secondly he learnt the second year being at the hospital (through Morgana’s brother no less) that if you bring her a caramel latte she is more open to chatting. </p><p>So he buys the over priced coffee and finds her at her desk. He catches her rolling her eyes at the intern, Parker, who fumbles through a basic I.V placement. </p><p>“So....” he starts ignoring the intern (maybe if it was Schmitt he would have helped but Parker can deal with it himself) he starts leaning against the wall and without making eye contact slides the coffee to her. </p><p>She takes it without a word which is a win for Link. </p><p>“Interesting thing occurred last night with the patient suffering from an ankle and sore leg”. </p><p>Morgana snorts delicately.</p><p>“The only thing that man suffers from is stupidity”. </p><p>Honestly Link can’t argue with that. He focuses on what he came here for. </p><p>“One moment he was muttering under his breath so pretty nasty things about the Jewish people and then the next you walk out his room and he is white as a ghost and asking when he can leave”. </p><p>Morgana smirks and Link is so glad she tolerates him, even likes him because he never wants to be at her mercy. </p><p>She shrugs delicately. </p><p>“Words were said”. </p><p>He knows she won’t give him anything else so he just grins to himself. He jolts slightly when her says “You don’t have to buy me coffee to gossip with me, Dr Link. I find your frat boy personality intolerable but you are a good man”.</p><p>Link fights the urge to puff his chest out. He shrugs instead and responds “Honestly the coffee wasn’t to get you to chat, it’s a thank you.”</p><p>This hospital is filled with people who don’t have your back most of the time and it’s a refreshing change to see someone stand up for someone else. It was really cool that Morgana put the guy in his place. He had seen how affected Schmitt today had been after the day he had dealing with that wanker of a patient and while Link shouldn’t care, he isn’t his intern after all, he hated the idea of anyone targeting someone because of who they or how they lived or who they loved.</p><p>Morgana grins over of the coffee mug says.</p><p>“I’m sure Dr Kim comforted Dr Schmitt thoroughly too”.</p><p>He doesn’t doubt that. He can see the way Nico looks at Schmitt. It’s heart eyes and sultry ‘i’ld pin you to the wall and kiss the fuck out of you if we were alone’ looks. Link is kind of jealous. It’s been a while since he got laid. He should probably get some. He opens his mouth but Morgana cuts him off before he even speaks “Go away and leave my nurses alone.”</p><p>Link pouts then grins when she shoos him away with “Henrietta, in radio, is single and horny. Go try your luck there”. </p><p>Link grins and salutes in thanks before slinking off to find her. </p><p>The next day:</p><p>Levi goes to work and find a picture the little girl drew has been added to the patient art wall. He is super man in it and it’s possibly the cutest thing he has ever seen. Morgana kisses his cheek as she walks by, as she finishes her shift. Which takes him by surprise but he grins through the day, particularly when some of the more ‘masculine’ surgeons and doctors doctors, who usually scoff at his fumbling, gentle punch him on the arm and say “Nice shiner Schmitt!”. He normally ignored by them as he is an intern and dorky. Nico winks at him as he follows the surgeons out of the ward. Turns out today might be a good day after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was planning on writing smut but it did feel right. So you get angst and lots of talking. I tried to make it cute at the end though.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Nico/Levi 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Levi has taken a couple of great steps lately. He hasn’t fainted at work, hasn’t done anything too embarrassing in front of Nico, and has spent some time exploring his sexuality (with a very flirty and charming Nico). They haven’t done much except flirt and make out in random deserted rooms. </p><p>AKA Levi comes out to his mum.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi has taken a couple of great steps lately. He hasn’t fainted at work, hasn’t done anything too embarrassing in front of Nico, and has spent some time exploring his sexuality (with a very flirty and charming Nico). They haven’t done much except flirt and make out in random deserted rooms. </p><p>What he hasn’t done is come out to his Ma. Taryn had told him he doesn’t necessarily have to EVER come out but Levi refuses to hide. He just needs to find the right time. Which never comes. Because for a month he lies about why he is late coming home and who he maybe dating. He hasn’t asked Nico if they are boyfriends yet or if they are even officially dating because the hospital makes sure there is no time to do something as simple as go on a date. He assumes that they should figure that out but he doesn’t know how to ask smoothly so he is kind of riding the less than awesome ride of uncertainty until he has the guts to pull the trigger. </p><p>His mum loves him. He knows she does but it’s a revelation that is pretty big and he worries that his mum might be disappointed or ashamed of him. </p><p>He panics like five hundred times and asked Taryn if his mum does kick him out could he live with her. She of course says yes and gives him a big hug. He decides Friday night to do it. His mum found out that he has Friday night off and demands they have dinner together. He kind of planned to see Nico but he knows he needs to do this so he gives tells Nico he has family stuff. Nico is understanding and sweet about the whole thing because apparently he isn’t just gorgeous he is wonderful too. </p><p>He prepares himself mentally and makes sure he has an emergency bag packed just in case. He doesn’t think she will kick him out but still he doesn’t know 100% that she won’t. </p><p>Dinner is quiet and he tries to keep up appearances but his mum half way through dinner clears her throat. </p><p>“You have barely touched your brisket Levi” </p><p>He looks down at his food. He has been pushing food around on his plate because of his nerves. </p><p>“I have to tell you something”. </p><p>Myrna puts her fork and knife down and looks at him. </p><p>“Yes, dear?”. </p><p>Levi take a deep breath and finds his courage. </p><p>“I’m gay”. </p><p>There is silence as a number of emotions flicker across her face. He watches them wishing he wasn’t able to catalog the disbelief, hurt and confusion but he knows what he sees. Her face goes carefully blank and see takes a sip of water before speaking “Are you sure?”. </p><p>It hurts but he responds. </p><p>“Yes, Ma. I think I’ve always known but it wasn’t until recently I started to face it, accept it”. </p><p>Her face remains blank. </p><p>“Is this because you haven’t found a Jewish girl yet?” </p><p>Levi blinks then tightens his fist around his fork. </p><p>“This has nothing to do with girls, Ma. This is who I am, who I have always been”.</p><p>Myrna falls quiet and fiddles with her napkin and looks away. </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>He expects more. Questions maybe? Or tears. But his mother remains blank and unemotional. </p><p>They finish the food in silence. His mother tries to get him to sit with her and watch tv (maybe as a vain attempt to pretend everything is fine still) but he needs to get away from the heavy cloud that now blankets them. </p><p>Just as he is about to leave he nearly asked “You still love me right?”. He gets the “You...” part out but clicks his mouth shut when his Ma looks uncomfortable like she knows he wants to talk more about what he just revealed. </p><p>He leaves instead and escapes to his basement. They don’t talk about it any further the next morning, his ma acting like everything is normal and Levi is glad that he has an early shift so he doesn’t have to pretend himself. </p><p>The hospital is a welcome sight and he avoids both Taryn and Nico for most of the day because he can’t handle having to talk about his emotions to Taryn while Nico is surprisingly emotional intuitive when it comes to Levi. </p><p>Parker seems to know something is up because he helps Levi avoid Nico half way through their shared shift. He doesn’t ask which is nice. Just pats his shoulder and offers “Drinks at Joe? No questions just blow off whatever steam you need to get out?”.</p><p>He hasn’t hung out with Parker before and could do with the company of someone who is clueless to his internal drama. </p><p>“Sure”. </p><p>Drinks are a good idea in the end. They get to Joes after a short walk when they are done with their shift and Parker gives him both a beer and drink of water. </p><p>Parker says softly as they settle in a booth. “No getting smashed. You have an early shift tomorrow. I’m not being blamed that the up and comer intern is still drunk from drinking with me”.</p><p>He is touched by the care before flushing slightly which makes Parker gruffly chuckle.</p><p>“I’m not the new up and coming intern”.</p><p>Parker rolls his eyes then leans in to whisper comically “I heard Dr Grey compliment you yesterday. And then Dr Webber actually agreed with her”.</p><p>A compliment from Dr Grey is not unheard of but hearing that Dr Webber likes how he is doing is great to hear. She rarely dished out compliments.</p><p>“Did they really?” He asked kind of awed. </p><p>Parker nods before taking a swing of beer. </p><p>“I know your job is hard and life can be harder but just know that all the interns think you are pretty cool. We all know you are gifted.”.</p><p>It’s really lovely to hear and kind of what he needed after the dinner with his mum.</p><p>Parker buys him one more drink and they discuss their backgrounds as they chatter. It’s nice. Parker openly discusses everything from being in the Air Force to transitioning from the gender he was assigned to by birth to reflect and become what he really is, a proud man with a very cute girlfriend. (Levi sees pics and briefly fantasises about double dates with them and Nico as his date). </p><p>Parker mentions his parents and Levi is tempted to ask about how coming out as transgender affected them but don’t really want to go into his own family issues. Parker seems to know that something is going on in the area though because as he walks Levi back to where they parked their cars at the hospital he says softly </p><p>“I’m not going to pry. Or ask. Just know that I’m here for you. I can’t relate as I’m not a gay man but the transgender experience has some similarities with the queer community and it’s issues”.</p><p>Levi looks down at his shoes and sighs. Parker puts a hand of his shoulder and squeezes gently “I’m here and so is Taryn and, hell if the looks Nico is giving you when you aren’t looking at him he is here too, all they will want to do when you talk to them is offer comfort without any judgment.”.</p><p>Levi intellectually knows this. He just feels so raw, so disappointed with his ma and he has never felt the way he does about her now.</p><p>“If those two are too crazy for you well....I’m always here. You can vent, swear or just get a drink with me.”</p><p>Levi feels the urge to hug Parker then and he has drank enough to not filter the request. Parker grins and gives him a big hug. </p><p>“Hugs are healing, man. If you ever need one ask and you shall receive”.</p><p>It’s a nice hug. 8/10. </p><p>He waved goodbye to Parker and heads home. He creeps into his house and hits his bed. He might be avoiding his ma but he should probably talk to Taryn and Nico tomorrow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please let me know if anything I wrote about the transgender experience is out of touch or the language is inappropriate.</p><p>I don’t really celebrate Christmas Eve so wrote this instead.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Nico/Levi 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nico is not used to people avoiding him. He isn’t trying to be full of himself or anything but he is the type of person people tend to want to be around. At first its usually cause of his looks but he has never relied to them so he built up his intellect so he won’t be labeled ’hot but stupid jock’. So when yesterday when Levi suddenly disappeared from every hallway he tried to find the cute younger man he was.....displeased.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m going to move this to it’s own section as I’m just writing about Nico and Levi lately. It’s turned into my current obsession. Just a heads up. </p><p>Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it. I have a family gathering but we aren’t religious so I wrote this after I sobered up after hanging out with my family. 😂😂😆😆</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nico is not used to people avoiding him. He isn’t trying to be full of himself or anything but he is the type of person people tend to want to be around. At first its usually cause of his looks but he has never relied to them so he built up his intellect so he won’t be labeled ’hot but stupid jock’. So when yesterday when Levi suddenly disappeared from every hallway he tried to find the cute younger man he was.....displeased. </p><p>Usually he got a chance to casually flirt at least once. Link scoffs at that description calling him out on the very clear way Nico flirted without shame but Nico refuses to acknowledge the truth in Links words. He is trying to be cool okay. Cool but interested. Apparently everyone and the grandmother is eager to call him out because even Dr Grey teased him during surgery. And usually she doesn’t tease, just sends knowing looks when her staff act like idiots. </p><p>He isn’t too worried. Right? The hospital can be an overwhelming and busy place. He reassures himself that Levi is probably just worked off his feet until he overhears two night nurses gossip as they head off from their shift. He hears that Levi went out for drinks with Parker and they seemed really close, like hug in the car park goodbye close. Nico didn’t know they were that intimate. He ignored the tug in his stomach and heads to change into his scrubs. </p><p>He is pleasantly surprised when one of the first people he sees the next day when he joins Link for a Ortho surgical construction for a woman who broke her arm in multiple points is Levi. And Levi actually makes eye contact to blush a pretty pink colour and nervously fiddle with his glasses. Nico doesn’t swoon. He isn’t that kind of person. His knees might get a little bit weak though because Levi is adorable in the cutest hot nerd way. </p><p>Just his type. He is just about to materialise next to Levi to say that straight to him because turning Levi into a flustered mess in literally his favourite thing when Parker approaches Levi to share the chart of the patient they are checking on under the tutelage of Dr Avery. Levi suddenly chuckles quietly because of something Parker says and Nico’s eyes narrow. </p><p>There is no way right? He had selfishly hoped that everyone would remain blind to how cute and sexy Levi is. Surely Parker is just being friendly? He keeps an eye on them throughout the morning noting the quiet discussion Taryn and Levi have near an unconscious patient. Levi seems to be saying something that makes Taryn frown sadly while Levi has a defeated slope in his shoulders. </p><p>Nico is very very tempted to pull Levi into an empty room to ask him if he is okay because he knows something is up but Link and him get paged to emergency surgery so all he gets is a soft but dulled smile from Levi as Link and him both rush past the intern. </p><p>The surgery thankfully goes well and he is able to take some time to find Levi. He looks everywhere until Morgana sighs dramatically from behind the nurse station he has stopped at and says “He is getting food. Try the cafeteria”. </p><p>Nico thanks her because his mother brought him up right then heads to find the scruffy intern. </p><p>He stills when he sees not just Taryn sitting at the table but Parker too. Which is no big deal right? They are interns. Of course they are going to hang out and bond. Nico did the same when he was an intern. So there is no reason to think it’s intimate. He watches as Parker teases Levi and even though there is no need to be concerned (right?...right) he puts his best playful smirk (he has ever been is ‘attention seeking hot guy’ pout as his cousin once named it) and approach’s the table. </p><p>He is ridiculously pleased by Levi’s reaction to him (his big green eyes wide while he turns pink from the attention Nico eagerly dishes out to him). He might be a bit more concentrated in his efforts to flirt with Nico but it has nothing to do with Parker. He has just missed Levi. That’s all. </p><p>The best thing about Levi (and the scariest) is that Nico can’t help but to hyper focus on him whenever he is near him. So Parker and Taryn fade somewhat into the background as he teases and flirts with the lovely Levi. He of course makes sure to acknowledge them and to say goodbye after he has attempted to charm the (figurative) pants off Levi. When he does take Levi’s pants off it will be on his king side bed maybe after dinner so he can really enjoy the moment. Wine and dine him properly before respectfully sexing the hell out of him. </p><p>His sister would be proud of his growth. He has had a couple of hookups but nothing like Levi. <br/>Studying and interning was his main focus so he didn’t try to find anything serious. But then he saw Levi (thankfully as a fellow things are also not as stressful for him which helps A LOT) and the choice seemed to be taken from him. He has never felt such magnetic need for someone like this before. And Levi..well he seems almost oblivious to his affect. He stutters and blushes when Nico approaches or kisses him sweetly. It’s adorable. Kind of scary but Nico is weak for him. </p><p>He checks the board and sees that Levi is going to finish at 8 while he finishes at 9 so armed with that info he begs out a easy consultation with Link to find Levi in one of store rooms. Levi looks pleased to see him which of course is excellent for his ego but he focuses on asking what he can to ask. </p><p>“Come over to mine tonight. I’ll give you the keys and you can make yourself at home until I finish tonight?”</p><p>Levi grins softly to himself and nods looking so shy and cute Nico HAS to kiss him. Every kiss is excellent and seem to be better and better the more they kiss. Nico doubts he will ever not feel powerful when Levi’s arms settle on his shoulders to candle his head while going up on his tippy toes to kiss him back. It ignites the caveman in him. He manages to pull away (with is harder and harder to do the more he gets to touch Levi) and whispers “I’ll see you later. I have to get back to Link.”</p><p>Levi is all wide green sparkling eyes and flushed so pretty that he has to swoop in for one more kiss before he forces his body to leave.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m not sure if I’m happy with Nico’s perspective. I wanted to write him as true to character but I don’t watch the show (shocker...but apparently it’s not that uncommon as lots of stories I’ve read the authors are in the same boat...😂😂).</p><p>I really love these two. I’m writing them like I wish the show had portrayed them. Like how they did Nico so dirty by making him a giant hypocrite making Levi come out then to find out he hadn’t done the same just made me mad. I get wanting drama (because it’s obviously a medical drama) but they could have found drama other ways that didn’t feel OCC.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>